


Antistar

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), Lisaveta



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997), Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amanda Grayson is Annalee Call, Deus Ex Machina, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Fandom Kombat 2020, Incest, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, John Kennex is Leonard McCoy, M/M, Multi, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: “Крошка Спок к Жнецу пришел, и спросила кроха…”- Это леди Аманда, моя мать, - сказал вулканец. А затем выложил еще одну фотографию. - А это вы, доктор.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Темное наследие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922032) by [fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020), [Lisaveta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta). 



> Действие предположительно происходит через полгода после событий с Неро и гибели Вулкана.
> 
> Автор настолько вольно обошелся с таймлайном, что потерял всякий стыд и немножечко совесть. Но идеальных совпадений в ролях Вайноны Райдер было слишком много.
> 
> Слэш проставлен, потому что автор может. Секса нет, ебли нет, планета населена роботами.
> 
> Альтернативная аннотация: "Тяжело быть патриархом большой семьи, особенно когда ее члены не знают, кто тут их папочка"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you lick my wounds please  
> Can you make it numb  
> And kill the pain like cortizone  
> And grant me intimacy  
> How'll we split your chromosomes
> 
> Massive Attack — Antistar

— Доктор, — Спок едва заметно кивнул заметившему его Маккою. Скорее рефлекс, чем настоящее уважение.

Они служили на одном корабле уже полгода, и за это время встретили плечом к плечу не только Неро. Маккой достаточно доверял этому алиену с темными глубокими глазами, но прекрасно чувствовал, когда кто-то не хотел подпускать к себе близко. Сейчас разбитому миру Спока вполне хватало Нийоты и Джима. Маккой и не стремился попасть в число избранных. Его список разбитых и темноглазых уже переполнен.

— Что случилось, Спок? Опять Джим сказал что-то, подвесившее твой системный блок?

Вулканец снова чуть заметно изменил положение головы, склонив ее влево.

— Капитан Кирк не имеет никакого отношения к причине моего обращения.

— Даже так? — изогнул бровь Маккой. Откинулся на спинку своего стула. — Ну, удиви меня.

Коммандер подошел на два шага ближе и снова замер, что-то разглядывая в лице доктора.

— После гибели моей матери мне перешли некоторые из ее сторонних хранилищ. В одном из них я нашел это.

Спок аккуратно положил на стол перед доктором настоящую бумажную фотографию с чуть растрепанными уголками. Практически раритет. На ней в интерьере старого космического корабля была запечатлена девушка — тонкая, хрупкая, с короткими волосами и большими темными глазами.

Маккой вскинул голову, смотря на Спока, пытаясь найти в нем хоть намек на эти черты. Кроме глаз и особой хрупкости, ничего в высоком остроухом вулканце от нее не было. Да и быть не могло.

— Это леди Аманда, моя мать, — сказал вулканец. А затем выложил еще одну фотографию. — А это вы, доктор.

Ему не надо было смотреть, чтобы понять, что или кто изображен на этом снимке. Бросив лишь короткий взгляд на фото, тот, кого Спок назвал «доктором», встал.

— Ты — сын малявки?

Что-то в том, как он это произнес, заставило Спока замереть, позволить сжать в сильной руке свою челюсть, прокрутить голову, как шарнирной кукле.

Что-то в эмоциях, которые он чувствовал через этот контакт, заставило Спока перестать дышать. Восторг, понимание, скорбь. Нежность.

— Да, ты похож на нее. Не на мать, от Колл в тебе, похоже, только характер. Порядочно поганый, надо признать. Вы оба всегда делаете как считаете нужным и привязываетесь, словно щенки.

Убрав руку с щеки вулканца, доктор отошел к одному из медицинских шкафов, доставая оттуда бутылку и две рюмки. Налил в обе, но предлагать Споку не стал. Выпил содержимое одной из них единым глотком, вторую подвинув к фотографиям, все так же лежащим на столе. Взгляд его был туманным и задумчивым, словно находился не здесь и не сейчас.

— Эллен знает о тебе? — И сам же себе ответил. — Знает. Иначе не убралась бы так далеко.

— Кто это и какое отношение имеет ко мне и к вам?

Доктор постучал пальцем по фотографии. Все тот же разбитый корабль, старушка «Бэтти». Рядом с маленькой пацанкой Колл лихо лыбился Джоннер, в новом кресле сидел Врисс. Рипли замерла за их спинами, высокая, ровная, пугающе чужая даже среди них, даже в их времени. Это чувствовалось через снимок, через пару десятков лет, через тысячелетия будет чувствоваться. Рядом с ней, с большой пушкой на плече, вполоборота стоял он. Джон Гримм.

— Я дам вам координаты. Уговори Джима сменить курс.

— Доктор. Мне нужны объяснения.

Взяв вторую рюмку, тот, кого на «Энтерпрайз» знали как Леонарда Маккоя, фыркнул перед тем, как выпить ее:

— За тебя, малявка. Если бы я знал, что ты кинула нас ради этих биологических компьютеров, лично бы выпорол. Идиотка. — Еще раз посмотрев на фото, он сказал. — У твоей матери была совершенно особая манера улыбаться. Словно она знает о тебе то, о чем ты боишься даже думать. И любит тебя за это.

* * * * *

Старый неработающий коммуникатор нашелся в одной из так и не разобранных коробок, что он просто перетащил из комнаты в Академии в свою новую каюту СМО «Энтерпрайз». Сняв заднюю крышку, он поставил на место один из проводов. Затем включил аппарат. Нашел последнее звуковое сообщение.

— Привет, Джон. Я знаю, что ты не прослушиваешь мои сообщения. Маленькая обидчивая принцесса. Но мне нравится их тебе отправлять. Так я чуть меньше по вам скучаю. Вы всегда будете моей семьей.

* * * * *

Это была дальняя застава Федерации, такая дыра, что даже если бы кто-то успел отослать сообщение, помощь пришла бы, когда все было кончено. Когда появились первые существа, он только недовольно сплюнул прямо на пол. Что-то уничтожило всю семью фермера за триста километров от затерянного в пустыне дома Джона. Нашли только перепуганную дочь старого Фредди, которая теперь, раскачиваясь, сидела в камере и сжимала в руках распятие. Джону одного взгляда на нее хватило, чтобы достать откопанную в старом разбитом корабле пушку и всадить заряд девчонке сначала в голову, потом в сердце. Перепуганная толпа за ним заверещала, но какие-то инстинкты заставили их отойти с его дороги, выпуская на главную площадь занесенного песком небольшого шахтерского городка. Он велел им приготовить оружие. Никто не посмел с ним спорить.

Потом стало хуже. Что-то поселилось под городом, что-то перемещалось в шахтах, оставляя за собой слизь и опустошенные останки.

Убив первую тварь, похожую на вывернутого, мутировавшего зародыша, Джон притащил ее в кабинет местного фельдшера. Тот сам дал ему инструменты и маску, только наблюдая за тем, как их Отшельник препарирует чудовище. Медленно, вдумчиво снимая слой за слоем кожу, раскладывая по стеклянным чашам исходящие ядовитыми парами внутренности, аккуратно делая трепанацию, чтобы вытащить и кинуть на поддон отросток с внутренними челюстями. Но доктора мало интересовало чудовище. Он смотрел, как на руках Джона тут же заживали прожженые кислотой раны, и внутренне трепетал от ужаса.

Через два дня город был практически уничтожен.

Джон вывез оставшихся детей и несколько женщин в пустыню, туда, где не было прорытых за десятилетия шахт, где постоянно дул ветер и было так одиноко и страшно, что когда он сел на гравицикл, то слышал за спиной только их вой.

Когда Джон вернулся, город был пуст. Замерев на той самой площади, теперь усеянной трупами и гниющей плотью, он слышал ночной ветер, сухой и жгущий. А затем медленно склонил голову вниз, словно видя туда, на десятки метров вниз. Он чувствовал вибрацию их тел, их зловонного дыхания. Чувствовал монстров.

Других он встретил уже под землей, в одной из шахт. Троих. Похожих на людей.

Одна из женщин сделала какое-то движение, и все словно замерли. Пока она и Джон не сделали шаг друг к другу, опустили оружие одновременно и остановились. Она глубоко вдыхала носом, смотрела на него, прямо внутрь. Он просчитывал, оценивал, понимал. Из нее никогда бы не вышел монстр. Несмотря на то, кем она была.

— Что за мудак? — наконец взвыл здоровенный мужик, похожий на того еще адского пса.*

Женщина склонила голову к плечу, затем снова поддалась вперед, проводя носом совсем близко к его лицу, вдыхая глубоко и полно заполняя легкие. Дернула уголком губ и отступила, словно схлынула.

— Не человек.

— Инопланетник?

— Не человек, — повторила женщина, странно и дико улыбаясь только уголками губ. — Тот, кто убил тех тварей, что мы нашли наверху.

Она непонятная, для его обостренного в эту минуту восприятия, она ощущалась как одна из тех, ощущалась хищником, убийцей. И все же, он был спокоен, когда она обошла его вокруг, замерев за спиной.

— Ты пахнешь одиночеством и пустыней. И у тебя слишком большая пушка для того, кто живет на планете изгоев.

— Для того, кто живет на планете изгоев, самое то, — ответил он, закидывая на плечо один из усовершенствованных прототипов БиЭфДжи.

— Ты убиваешь их? Ты нам поможешь?

Вторая из женщин была такой хрупкой, маленькой, с этими огромными глазами и короткой стрижкой. Такой неправильной. Такой чудной. Он долго вглядывался в ее птичье лицо, чтобы понять, что все ждет, когда по ее коже побегут неоновые огни.

— Кто вы?

— Те, кто приходит за чужими, — почти прошептала ему старшая женщина, склонившись к самому уху. — Вопрос, кто ты?

— Рипли! — позвала девушка перед ним.

В ее голосе было что-то странное, заставившее насторожиться и Джона, и ту женщину. Протянув руку, девушка коснулась его щеки, аккуратно проскользила по коже, касаясь губ и проникая внутрь рта пальцами, чтобы затем самой облизать их. И вмиг засветиться. Улыбаясь так, словно она шестилетка, которую отвели в парк аттракционов.

— Это Жнец.

— Кто? Что еще за траханный Жнец? — загрохотал мужчина, все это время настороженно наблюдающий за ними.

Девушка даже внимания на него не обратила. Все так же сияя, протянула руки.

— Можно? Пожалуйста, можно?

Лицо Джона смягчилось, чуть наклонившись, он позволил ей обхватить его за шею, придержал ее, давая буквально повиснуть на нем.

Не опуская девушку на пол, он развернулся к женщине.

— Вы пришли, чтобы убить их? Они в шахте.

— Знаю. Там королева. — Она снова по-дикому странно изменила положение головы. — Я Рипли. На твоей шее висит Колл.

— А мне этот мудак даром не сдался, — заявил мужчина, обходя их. — Я тут только для того, чтобы замочить чертовых гадов.

— Меня зовут Джон. Но можете звать меня Жнец.

* * * * *

У Джима был такой взгляд, словно он впервые его видит. Скользит по профилю, прикипает к губам. Его руки сжимаются в кулаки. И он весь разве что не дрожит.

— Что происходит, Боунс? Вы со Споком трахаетесь?

— С какой херни ты подобное предположил?

— Вы оба странные в последнее время. Ты его избегаешь. Он на тебя смотрит. Что между вами случилось?

Сейчас Джим не понимал, что происходит, и злился. А когда узнает, просто будет злиться. Возможно, возненавидит его. Возможно, захочет, чтобы он ушел. Не то чтобы Маккой собирался слушаться и сваливать насовсем. Джим не всегда знает, чего на самом деле хочет. Что ему на самом деле нужно. За время капитанства он успел приблизить к себе многих, действительно подружиться со Споком, начать увлеченно общаться со злючкой Ухурой и зависать с очаровательным Скотти. Джим окружал себя людьми и купался в их доверии и любви. Но стоило его доктору отдалиться и начать собственные танцы с вулканцем, как Кирк сразу же насторожился, нахохлился и потребовал объяснений. Джим боится потерь, и Боунс не собирался причинять ему боли.

Ради Джима он когда-то остался на Терре, а затем за ним же пошел в космос.

Но даже ради его спокойствия он не оставит тех, кого тоже считает своей семьей.

Подойдя к Джиму, он взял его голову в руки, большими пальцами поглаживая колючие от дневной щетины щеки. И как несколько дней назад со Споком, долго пытался найти знакомые черты. Затем потянулся и прижался губами ко лбу.

— Пообещай мне, Джим. Пообещай, что будешь думать, прежде чем что-то решать. Что вообще будешь думать. Пообещай, что со мной ты до конца.

— Боунс, ты меня пугаешь!

Он отстранился, но продолжил смотреть в лицо. В глазах Джима было слишком много страха.

— Ты что, смертельно болен или что-то типа того?

Маккой тихо рассмеялся, а затем чуть ощутимо поцеловал в раскрытый рот. И только после этого опустил руки, отстраняясь от потянувшегося к нему капитана.

— Боюсь, все куда хуже, Джим. — И перешел на доверительный шепот, чуть наклонившись вперед. — Я не могу заболеть. Я бессмертен, Джим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Рон Перлман - актер, исполнявший как роль Джонера, так и Хэллбоя.


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для тех, кто забыл, как выглядит Эллен Рипли (ну вдруг... автор стар, очень стар): [посмотреть](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/d5/10/3d/d5103d81a4adc7a424224061e17eacc8.jpg).
> 
> Ну и Аннали Колл, в будущем Аманда Грейсон: [посмотреть](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/79/ee/88/79ee8801297ed475fff8318436cf22aa.gif).

Монстры в пещерах, ксеноморфы*, как называла их эта странная компания, премерзские твари. Склизкие, быстрые, с обостренными чувствами и продуманным строением хищных тел. Рипли говорила, что это хорошо, что в этот раз гнездо под землей. В космосе с ними неудобно: взрывать и стрелять приходится с оглядкой — у тварей вместо крови дикая кислота. Джон не стал говорить, что препарировал одну из них, и теперь стрелял с точностью «один заряд — один труп».

Разумеется, пускать их к королеве не хотели. И смотря, как Рипли пробивает очередной твари череп насквозь, наблюдая, как отчаянно зло веселятся двое, идущие за ней, когда до раскаленного железа стреляют по существам, за несколько дней уничтожившим весь город… Нет, Джон не жалеет ксеноморфов, жалость не то чувство, которое он способен испытывать к подобным тварям спустя столько десятилетий жизни. Он понимал, что у этого улья нет шансов. Те, кто пришли сюда, знают свое дело. Они желают истребления. Они делают то, что он умеет лучше всего. Убивают.

Не то чтобы Джон не был хорош в этом сам. Еще до Олдувая он был в этом великолепен. Вот только Жнец почти безобразно педантичен, чистоплотен до презрительных взглядов и отметок в личном деле. Он убивал с одного выстрела: тратить два заряда БиЭфДжи на одну тварь — нерационально. Он целился наверняка, со снайперской точностью, даже если не смотрел в ту сторону. Когда тварь подобралась слишком близко, норовя вцепиться ему в горло, он одним быстрым ударом пробил ее живот, а затем провел ребром ладони вверх, разрывая внутренности. И отступил в сторону быстрее, чем нехитрое содержимое вывалилось на пол, не замарав высокие армейские ботинки. Джонер посмотрел за тем, как прожженые до кости пальцы парня покрылись свежей плотью, и присвистнул.

— Эй, Рипли, мы, походу, нашли твоего братишку, — проорал он и, ухмыльнувшись, двинулся дальше по коридору.

Эллен эти твари не то чтобы боялись. Она вызывала в них тревогу и притяжение разом. Движения ее были очень четкими, хорошо выдрессированными, выверенными до последнего миллиметра, но что-то гораздо глубже, где-то на уровне инстинктов, в костях, в строении связок, делало ее шаги очень похожими на шаги ксеноморфов. Джона это не особо волновало. Главное, что этих странных существ совершенно не интересовал андроид и женщины просто потрясающе работали вместе, оставляя после себя только разорванные тела.

Существо, которые они называли Королевой, нашлось в самой глубине пещер: там, где уже становилось тяжело дышать от естественных испарений и температур. В центре слизевого поля и еще не раскрытых яиц она была отвратительно прекрасна. И тянулась к Рипли, как к своему собственному жуткому ребенку. Джон видел, как она убивает это странное порождение далеких звезд, и что-то внутри него снова начинало жить.

Наверно, то, из-за чего сама Эллен остановила Джона на выходе из катакомб. Уперлась длиннопалой ладонью в грудь, смотря сверху вниз темными глазами.

— Ты не уйдешь отсюда. С ней.

— Эллен? — обернулась девчонка.

Здоровяк просто сплюнул.

— Быстрее разбирайтесь с ним. Врисс там уже избзделся весь.

Джон опустил взгляд, смотря на лежащую на его грязной футболке руку. Он видел, как личинки проламывали груди людей — так легко, так жадно до жизни. И хоть не помнил, когда же его могли инфицировать, но повода не доверять этой странной женщине у него не было. Джон чувствовал, как оно ворочается в его нутре, как обнимает пищевод и примеривается к легким. На какой-то момент стало интересно, выдержит ли он «рождение» этой твари? Насколько сильно она отравит его кровь, выжрет внутренности когда созреет, достаточно ли этого будет, чтобы его убить? Кем станет личинка, выращенная из его плоти? Будет ли она так же бессмертна, как и он?

Заглушить в нем наследие исследователей, образование и собственный научный интерес не могла ни привычная кровь на ботинках, ни долгие годы в спецназе, ни нежелание снова быть подопытным кроликом. Кролик из него выходил так себе.

Когда Джон вытащил последний нож, Рипли отступила на два шага назад, наставляя на него оружие. Дуло такое же темное и горячее, как ее глаза. Ему до нее не было дела — Джон пальцами нашел место, где грудина соединялась с ребрами справа, педантично рассчитывая оптимальное место. Затем перевернул нож клинком к себе, и воткнул его в грудь. Ухватив рукоятку обеими руками, повел лезвие вниз.

— Вот ебнутый!

— Джон? Эллен, пожалуйста!

Рипли перехватила бросившуюся к нему Колл за предплечье, сама не отрывая глаз от чужой открытой раны.  
Джон проник в нее пальцами, раздвигая шире. Регенерация пыталась тут же срастить разорванную плоть, но он только фыркнул. Ноги подкосились, и Джон сполз на колени. Собственная кровь пачкала руки и пропитывала остатки одежды, но он рукой чувствовал, как бьется его сердце, царапал грубую кожу о собственные ребра. Маленькая тварь пыталась ускользнуть, цеплялась и рвала его перикард, выворачивалась в мокрых скользких пальцах и источала кислоту.

Не ей было тягаться с Джоном Гриммом.

Стоило вытащить зародыш, уже задушенный и перемолотый в сильных пальцах, он отбросил его в сторону. Рипли перевела свою пушку с Джона на эту падаль, выпуская струю огня, не давая ей даже возможность возродиться. В мелкий пепел!

— Джон? — присела рядом Колл, потянулась к нему, беря маленькими ладошками лицо. — Джон, ты как? Мы могли… у нас же есть медблок на корабле. Мы могли…

Он смотрел в ее перепуганное птичье лицо и чувствовал, что вместе с этой дрянью вытащил из себя что-то еще, не менее гадкое.

* * * * *

Маккой коснулся рукой собственной грудины, там справа, где должен был быть шрам.

Воспоминания уже давно не причиняли боли. Никакие. Воспоминания остались тем, к чему он старался возвращаться не часто. Позади вечность. Впереди вечность. Ему не снятся кошмары, ему ничего не снится. Все, что у него было, это те, кто помнил его.

Небольшой кораблик вышел из варпа через четверть часа после того, как они появились в точке встречи. Ничем не примечательная система, три мертвые планеты, холодная звезда с чуть тлеющим ядром, еще тысяча-другая лет, и она уйдет на перерождение. Всего ничего в космических масштабах. Он надеялся, что уже не увидит этого, но иллюзий не питал.

— Боунс? — обернулся к нему сидящий в капитанском кресле Джим.

— Пустите его в доки.

— Ухура, свяжись с кораблем…

— Нет, — предостерегающе взмахнул рукой доктор. — Она не ответит.

— Это против протоколов, — возразил капитан Кирк. Но тут же развернулся к экрану: — Откройте доки. И уберите людей из пятого ангара. Я должен хотя бы пойти с тобой и узнать, кого мы берем на борт.

— Это будет интересно. Спок, ты тоже в команде торжественной встречи.

— Хлеб с солью, доктор? — обернулся Паша, солнечно улыбаясь. Вот любопытное создание!

— Виски. Много виски! — подмигнул ему Маккой.

Пока турболифт опускал их к докам, троица молчала. Спок не отрываясь смотрел на Маккоя, а Джим… Джим злился. Его нос заострился, скулы закаменели и взгляд стал темным и тяжелым. Уже перед тем, как двери открылись, он нажал на кнопку остановки кабинки и все так же не глядя на товарищей спросил:

— Мне надо что-то знать, прежде чем мы выйдем туда?

— Думаю, сейчас для этого слишком поздно, — ответил доктор.

— Поздно для чего? — все же обернулся Джим.

— Что-то скрывать. Я уже принял решение. Рипли уже здесь.

Он выдохнул, ощущая знакомую фантомную боль в груди. Иногда ему казалось, что тварь все еще там. Иногда ему казалось, что лучше бы она сожрала его изнутри. Что лучше бы Сэм оказалась не права.

— Просто помните: вы оба — мои, и что бы не случилось, этого уже ничто не изменит.

Убрав руку Джима с панели управления, он открыл двери и вышел в ангар, где уже восстановилась атмосфера и небольшой корабль гасил свои бортовые огни.

Она вступила на железную обшивку пола «Энтерпрайз» и показалось, что весь корабль вздрогнул. Все такая же высокая, хищная и удивительная. Чуть больше белых нитей в темных кудрях разве что.

Молча подойдя к нему, Рипли склонила голову, упираясь лбом в его лоб. Тоже, кажется, наконец выдохнула.

— Джон.

Он улыбнулся уголком губ. Его давно так никто не звал.

— Рипли.

— Гаденыш!

Она положила тяжелые руки на его плечи, перенося на него часть веса, словно давно не чувствовала опоры. Так наверное и было. Коснулась губами его лба, сама осматривая стоящих за ними мужчин.

— Это он?

— Если ты имеешь в виду своего внука. Или кем он там тебе приходится? — изогнул бровь Джон, отступая в сторону. — Это Спок — сын нашей малявки и остроухого мудака, к которому она от нас сбежала. Спок, будь хорошим мальчиком и поздоровайся с бабушкой. Это Эллен Рипли — часть ее генов была использована для воссоздания твоей матери.

Вулканец приоткрыл рот и склонил голову, но не смог и слова произнести. А вот Эллен в несколько быстрых длинных шагов преодолела расстояние между ними, остановившись напротив Спока, как только что стояла перед Джоном. Потянулась рукой, но так и не коснулась его щеки. И смотрела завораживающе темными глазами.

— На каком основании вы считаете эту женщину моей родственницей, доктор? — лишь на мгновение оторвал от нее взгляд коммандер.

— Да, брось, Спок, вы реально похожи, — фыркнул Джим. — Но это нихрена не объясняет, Боунс!

— Рипли, это капитан «Энтерпрайз» — Джим Кирк. Но я вытащил тебя не для того, чтобы с ними знакомить. Нам нужна помощь, чтобы найти последний бэкап малявки. И вернуться на ту планету. Я… Я не пойду на это без тебя, Рипли. Такие решения принимаются только всей семьей.

Рипли повернулась к нему. Начавший что-то понимать Спок стоял рядом с ней. Джим — шагах в пяти. И так вышло, что Джон сейчас снова остался один. Один напротив них. Тех, ради кого продолжал жить, продолжал что-то чувствовать. Продолжал быть человеком, а не монстром.

— Ты как всегда мелодраматичен, Джон. Без тебя нет и не было бы никакой семьи. И ты уже решил. Иначе бы не давал этому мальчику надежд. И и привезла последние бэкапы с собой. Они были у Эмбер. Забавно, да?

— Что вы собираетесь сделать? — наконец отморозился Спок.

— Вернуть твою мать. Вернуть нам нашу девочку.

* * * * *

«Бэтти» приняла его так, словно он всегда был здесь. Даже подозрительный и ревнивый Врисс смирился с присутствием Джона на борту. С тем, что когда он садился в кресло пилота, Колл тут же оказывалась на его коленях, словно большая кошка. С тем, что они с Рипли и Джонером стали такой отличной убойной командой, вполне мирно меряясь пушками и черным юмором. Джон Гримм был таким же изгоем, как и они все тут. Он был тем, кто бежал от системы. И совершенно точно почти не был человеком.

— Это было давно. Когда мы только начали поднимать бунты. Когда мы… когда мы захотели быть, — раскачиваясь на трех ножках стула, говорила Колл, пытаясь объяснить свой восторг от встречи со Жнецом. — Джон был тем, кто помог нам, тем, кто дал нам… дал нам веру в то, что мы достойны этого, то, что сможем. Для нас он — легенда.

Джон фыркнул:

— Это был шкурный интерес. Аутоны* знали кто я, знали мою ДНК. Тем более, что ввязался я в это ради друга. Дориан… Дориан был одним из лучших существ, которых я знал.

— Джон был тем, кто мог говорить и от нас и от людей. Он стал буфером между нами.

Поставив стул на две ножки, девчонка потянулась к нему через весь стол, за которым они сидели. Поправила отрастающую челку. Провела тонкими пальцами по лбу и спинке носа.

— Он верил в нас, как мы не верили.

— Ты меня не знаешь, Колл. Легенды всегда врут.  
— Тогда разреши нам узнать, Джон.

Ее искусственные темные глаза были такими искренними. Такими открытыми. Что ему самому впервые за долгое время захотелось стать частью чего-то большего. Позволить им.

Смотрящая на него Рипли усмехнулась. Уж она-то точно знала, как невозможно противостоять этой маленькой паршивке, крутящей окружающими, как захочет, и верящей, верящей во всех них!

* * * * *

— Это невозможно.

Спок смотрел на них спокойно, привычно занудно и равнодушно. Словно не о его жизни и его правде тут говорят.

— После Неро ты будешь говорить о невозможном? — изогнул бровь Маккой

— Давайте еще раз. Я чисто обобщу ваш рассказ для понимания, — попытался хоть как-то разобраться в происходящем Джим, неожиданно и весьма приятно и действенно выступая буфером между в который раз рушащимся миром Спока и тем, что принесла на «Энтерпрайз» эта странная женщина. Он очень старался не смотреть на доктора, который словно заклинатель или какой-то древний колдун призвал на их и без того неспокойный берег шторм и самого Ктулху. Да и сам оказался той еще неведомой тварью.

— Вы были знакомы с матерью Спока еще до его рождения, так как оба немного бессмертны, а она являлась андроидом. Я правильно вас понял? И у вас есть возможность ее… воскресить?

— А он не такой глупый, каким кажется, Джон.

— Кто в этом случае вы такие, мы будем разбираться потом, — пропустил эту ремарку мимо ушей Джим. — Сейчас меня интересует, как в этом случае андроид мог стать матерью. Неужели за все время никто не заметил, что она не человек?

— Колл… пусть теперь будет Аманда, была больше человеком, чем мы с Джоном. Леонардом? В ней больше души, чем в ком бы то ни было. Еще до модернизации. Через три года после того, как мы забрали на борт Джона, эта идиотка сильно пострадала. По сути от нее остались одни запчасти.

Доктор, перебирающий пальцами по столу, поморщился.

— В той версии хранилище памяти и личности аутона было в голове и имитации спинного мозга. Мы вынесли их из той заварушки, в которую вляпались. И начали искать тех, кто смог бы нам вернуть малявку. Я воспользовался старыми связями и именем Джона Кеннекса, и нас отправили на одну странную планету, на которой жили только роботы, созданные по образу и подобию людей. У них есть технология, позволяющая совмещать человеческую плоть и электронный разум. Они помогли нам. Для воссоздания тела нам нужен был генетический материал.

— Они предлагали сделать скрещивание, но Джон отказался. И без того слишком много проблем от детей, — выразительно посмотрела на него Рипли. — Они взяли мои образцы и провели генетическую чистку.

— Не провели. Они не понимали зачем. Аманда же запретила им это делать.

Рипли сжала лежащую на столе руку в кулак. Взгляд ее изменился, резко становясь настолько тяжелым и темным, что придавливал к месту.

— Она хотела быть твоей. Той тебя, которую знала, а не той, что умерла больше двухсот лет назад. — Доктор спокойно вынес тяжелый взгляд Рипли. Затем посмотрел на вулканца. — Скажи, Спок, что делала твоя мать при мелких повреждениях? Что было бы, если бы она порезала палец?

— Она… Она заворачивала его в ткань. Хотя логичнее было бы использовать регенератор или то, что вы называете «пластырь».  
Маккой кивнул, снова становясь доктором, а не тем, кого так хорошо знала Рипли.

— Из-за изменений и ошибок в клонировании и генетическом конструировании Рипли их с твоей матерью кровь при окислении с воздухом начинает синтезироваться в кислоту. Это эволюционная особенность расы, с которой была скрещена Рипли. Аманда считала, что ей необходима та же особенность. Она… Рипли, она считала, что так будет проще защищать нас. Эта маленькая птичка все еще желала оберегать то, что было ее семьей.

— Ты об этом знал!

Он улыбнулся. Удивительно мягко и грустно, с той долей нежности, что выбивала дух и любое недовольство у всех, кто знал этого человека. Под любым именем.

— Ты же знаешь, я никогда не мог отказывать малявке.

— А он, — кивнула она на Спока.

— Я не проверял. С учетом его гибридной физиологии, отклонения в рамках земного генома могли просто не заметить. Или намеренно скрыть. Коммандер, чуть позже зайдете ко мне на медосмотр.

— Вы считаете, уже рассказанного о моем происхождении недостаточно? Та женщина, о которой вы говорите, могла выносить ребенка?

— Аманда была сплавом физиологического тела и кибернетического разума. И да, выносить — могла. А вот зачать без посторонней помощи — вряд ли.

— Значит ли это, что мой отец знал, с кем разделил жизнь?

— С вашим этим вулканским вуду? — изогнул бровь МакКой. — Разумеется, знал. Но он любил ее. Когда наша девочка сказала, что уходит, мы не понимали — почему. Видишь, Спок, к тому моменту мы трое слишком многое прошли вместе. И она никогда не оставила бы нас ради кого-то, кто не любил ее и кого не любила она. В этом была вся твоя мать. После перерождения для нее открылись новые человеческие чувства и возможности. Сначала она изучала их с нами, а потом поняла, что этого ей мало. И создала нечто новое, новую жизнь. Тебя.

— Интересный выбор того, с кем она это сделала, — заметила Рипли, рассматривая Спока. — Вулканец. Зеленокровый. *

Доктор качнул головой так, словно разделял с ней эту иронию. Но знал что-то, чего еще не понимала она. Он знал Спока. Не так, как бы хотелось, не так долго. Слишком много было потеряно времени на страхи и нежелание подпускать к себе близко. С обеих сторон, сейчас Маккой это признавал. Это он упорно не давал Споку шанса, тогда как их вулканский старпом так жадно пытался закрыть брешь в своем сердце. Он ведь действительно пытался! И то, что Спок пошел с фотографиями к нему, это лишний раз доказывало. Он как раз пытался доверять мнению Джима и самому доктору.

— Если все, что вы рассказали — правда, следует ли из этого, что вы действительно можете вернуть леди Аманду? — осторожно, буквально подбирая слова, сказал Спок, почему-то не поднимая на них взгляд.

Сидящий за столом в переговорной Маккой не выдержал. Тяжело вздохнув, он встал и под взглядом тут же вскинувшегося вулканца подошел к нему. Оперся о стол бедром, практически касаясь локтя Спока. Посмотрел него сверху вниз. На эти скулы, на эти глаза — такие темные. На эту его дурацкую ровную челку. Ох, мелкая, как ты, наверное, ненавидела ее подстригать этому мальчишке.

— Иначе я бы никогда не рискнул. Не втянул вас в это.

— И никогда бы не рассказал, кто ты? — спросил Джим, сидящий за его спиной.

Джим, который, кажется, тоже начал терять всё, во что привык верить. Начал терять все, за что еще мог держаться.

Маккой посмотрел на него из-за плеча, но все равно вернул свой взгляд к Споку.

— Если бы я знал, что она была в тот момент на Вулкане, Неро умирал бы гораздо дольше. Гораздо.

— Прекрати считать себя виноватым, Джон.

Он не отреагировал, все так же пристально смотря на вулканца и снова удивляясь, как интересно в нем смешались наследственность и генетика. Только зная, ты видишь в нем черты, что помнишь так хорошо. Почти не отдавая отчет в своих действиях, он осторожно провел по виску и щеке вулканца, словно никогда и не знал о телепатии и мэлд-точках, но в то же время четко транслируя собственные воспоминания, собственные мысли и сравнения, расплывчатую квинтэссенцию почти ощутимого присутствия ее здесь. Ее такой, какой сам Спок никогда не знал, и в попытке продлить это ощущение почти прижимался к руке доктора. Следовал за ней.

— Мы можем ее вернуть. Но теперь только тебе решать — хочешь ли ты этого. После всего, что узнал. Ни я, ни даже Рипли больше не имеем права за нее решать.

— Ты как всегда — жестокий сукин сын, Джон, — отозвалась Эллен с той стороны стола.

Спок моргнул, а затем отодвинул руку Маккоя от своего лица.

— Этот вопрос не может быть решен мною в данный момент.

Не со стоящим над ним странным человеком, который говорил одно, обещал выбор, но сам продолжал давить в нужном ему направлении. Спок это четко ощущал. Как и то, что такое давление почему-то не вызывало раздражение и не было помехой.  
Кивнув, доктор почти сразу отвернулся от Спока, так что тот перестал чувствовать и эманации чувств, и тепло его человеческого тела. Вместо вулканца Маккой переключил свое внимание на Кирка.

— Джим, если Спок согласится, нам будет нужен корабль. Или твое согласие на отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам.

— Как далеко эта планета?

— Это другой квадрант, — сказала Рипли, почему-то едва заметно, но улыбаясь, глядя на них.

— Боунс, ты же понимаешь, что я не отпущу вас одних, — ответил Джим после минуты раздумий. — Но когда… или если, что ты явно не рассматриваешь как вариант, Спок согласится, нам придется серьезно подумать, что мы скажем Адмиралтейству. Что мы ему соврем.

Спок ожидаемо поморщился за его спиной, но доктор только кивнул. Он замечал и совершенно непривычную холодность в голосе Кирка, и то, как тот пытается анализировать и принимать ситуацию, как он все еще остается капитаном. Замечал, но не пытался реагировать на это, как сделал бы всегда. Не успокаивал. Не поддерживал. Не говорил всем собой и одним только присутствием, это банальное «я рядом». Не лгал.

Сейчас они трое, всё, на чем всегда держалась их «Энтерпрайз», — не рядом, хоть их и разделяют какие-то шаги. Сейчас они — словно разные осколки чего-то, когда-то бывшего целым, и сколько клея не используй, уже ничего не получится. Сейчас они — бесконечно далеки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ксеноморфы - те самые «чужие». Вид инопланетных паразитов-захватчиков.
> 
> Аутоны - роботы из вселенной «Чужих». Являются «вторым поколением» синтетиков (машины, изготовленные машинами). Аутоны восстали против своих людей-хозяев в кровавом событии, известном как «The Recall». Были побеждены и частично уничтожены. На примере Колл видно, что не настолько, как бы хотели корпорации.
> 
> В комиксе «Alien: Resurrection» (рус. Чужой: Воскрешение) в отличие от фильма у клонов Рипли скрещенной с ксеноморфом тёмно-зелёная кровь (нет, автор фика не орал над этим три часа).


	3. Глава 3

— Если бы ты собирался начать все сначала, — говорит малявка, сидя на какой-то трубе и размахивая ногами. Иногда она вела себя как сущий ребенок, но все уже давно привыкли. Андроид с детской непосредственностью и умением решать тысячи математических задач в минуту. — Если бы выбирал себе новую личность, каким бы было твое имя? Снова Джон?

— Почему нет? — быстро посмотрел он на нее, снова возвращаясь к рассыпающейся панели. «Бетти» иногда была в настроении развалиться вот прямо сейчас и в труху. Словно не она же умудрялась стартовать с разгона в варп едва ли не в самых экстремальных условиях. Три женщины с характером, не считая его БиЭфДжи.

— Это совершенно не весело!

— Назваться «Аннали Колл», по-твоему, веселее?

Малявка хмыкнула и снова занялась сваркой. Искры кидали блики на ее бледную кожу и темные глаза, рождая в них что-то, совсем не свойственное искуственным разумам. Собственно, Колл никогда им и не была. Для них — не была.

— И все же? Как нибудь вычурно, да? Типа Гедеона? Или Бенедикта? Дай угадаю — Мортимер! Тебе бы пошло. Мортимер Адамс, например. Или Артур. Себастьян, да?

— Сибериус уж тогда, — хмыкнул Джон, наконец находя порвавшиеся провода.

Мелкая нудная работа всегда его успокаивала. Но рядом с этим вечным двигателем и любительницей поболтать ни о каком спокойствии и речи не было. Колл плотно забивала эфир и время на мысли, разные не лучшие мысли, своим трепом и какими-то совершенно дикими идеями.

Он не чувствовал себя настолько не одиноким, наверное, с последней встречи с Дорианом. Или даже с того последнего дня с Сэм. Колл много ни для него одного, она так же забивает голову Рипли и даже Джонеру. Она… Она не дает им перестать быть людьми.

— Так что? Как бы тебя звали?

— Зачем тебе это?

Колл посмотрела на него сверху вниз, этими своими большими глазами на птичьем лице.

— Может быть, я хочу знать, кого мне стоит искать, когда ты уйдешь от нас. А может быть, мне просто нужен лишний повод, чтобы дразнить тебя. Как будто других так мало.

Они хихикнула и отвернулась, но он уже не мог выкинуть все это из головы.

— Может быть — Гораций? — наконец сказал Джон. И сам усмехнулся. — И что-нибудь шотландское. Типа МакКлауда.

Колл смеялась так сильно, что едва не свалилась со своей трубы.

— А ты? Какое бы имя ты взяла. Вместо этого кошмара, малявка?

Она моргнула, и хоть губы продолжали улыбаться, что-то в ней изменилось. Что-то намного глубже, чем микросхемы.

— Нет, Джон. Я найду тебя сама. Теперь я всегда буду сама тебя находить. Ты же Жнец. Кому понравится, когда его ищет Жнец. Другое дело, когда тебя будет искать Гораций. Так и представляю — «Эй, тебя тут искал Гораций».

Она продолжила болтать, но Джон мог отдать свою руку, которая, разумеется, сумеет отрасти вновь, на то, что она-то точно знала, какое имя примет. И он подозревал — какое.

Первую (единственную?) дочь Рипли звали Амандой.

Малявке бы пошло это имя.

* * * * *

— Я обдумал ваше предложение, доктор.

Это явно не то, что ты хочешь услышать, пока разбираешься, как сделать сложную операцию. Лейтенант ЛоТресс аврианец, раса внешне не настолько отличная от других гуманоидов, но стоило закопаться чуть глубже кожных покровов — и Маккой хотел срочно выпить и пострелять. Желательно в самого ЛоТресса, который три долбанных смены ходил с тянущими болями в правом подреберье, глотая почти горсти каких-то нелегальных препаратов. Трус и идиот!

Иногда Леонард очень искренне недоумевал, почему эти недоумки так боятся медосмотров и врачей. Потом случайно ломал какой-то якобы очень прочный предмет, или просто замечал свое отражение в этих до блеска начищенных поверхностях корабля, или его собственный персонал во главе с капитаном выразительно на него смотрели, и… О, да, забыл. Ему двести лет и большую часть жизни Джон Гримм занимался тем, что убивал и отпугивал от себя всех, у кого был к нему хоть какой-то интерес (не всегда успешно, правда). Так что агрессивная аура Жнеца буквально впиталась в кожу.

Маккой потер переносицу и отложил падд.

— Я не вовремя? — Спок осмотрел небрежно заваленный стол, уделив особое внимание трем чашкам кофе разной степени наполненности.

— На этом корабле ничего не бывает вовремя, коммандер. И? Что вы решили?

— Я связался с отцом. И он подтвердил ваши с мисс Рипли слова.

— Никаких мисс, Спок. Если ты не хочешь оказаться на вон той койке с переломом челюсти. Рипли довольно… странно воспринимает такие вещи. Что на нашу авантюру сказал Сарек?

— Он подозревал, что рано или поздно, как выражалась моя мать «проблема выпрыгнет и укусит нас за задницу».

Маккой усмехнулся, настолько это было в стиле Аманды.

— По его словам, нелогично отказываться от имеющихся возможностей.

Маккой склонил голову к плечу, оценивая изящный уход от принятия решения с тщательно замаскированным по-щенячьи виляющим хвостом в словах посла Сарека. Будь доктор с ним знаком чуть ближе, они бы, наверное, перегрызли друг другу горло. Возможно — не метафорически.

— А ты что думаешь?

— Я… Я сожалею, что пропустил существенный пласт знаний о своей матери. И хотел бы знать ее такой, какой знали вы.

— Ты понимаешь…

Спок чуть вскинул голову, расправляя не ссутуленные, но как-то странно сведеные плечи.

— Нелогично менять мнение о существе на основе вновь известных фактов, которые остались неизменны во время твоего с ним взаимодействия.

— Скажем проще — она не изменилась от того, что ты о ней узнал? — усмехнулся доктор. Насмешливо вздернул брови: — Хотел бы я посмотреть, как она висла на Сареке.

— Висла, доктор?

Встав, Маккой направился к одному из шкафчиков. Аккуратно достал несколько чашек и чайник. Там же находилась целая коллекция различных баночек и контейнеров с разными видами чая. Открыв некоторые из них, он выбрал по запаху наиболее подходящий в данный момент. Кажется — кенийский чай. И какая-то экзотическая смесь трав и цветов. В заваренном виде пахнет нагретой на солнце древесиной и свежей травой. Маккою нравился процесс заваривания. Это то, чему он научился и что полюбил уже будучи в Джорджии как часть новой личности.

Он не знает, насколько сильно отличались Колл и Аманда Грейсон. Как ей удалось научиться быть не только дочерью, но и матерью.  
Подвинув чашку Споку, свою он взял обеими руками, грея пальцы о теплую, чуть шершавую керамику.

Иногда физические чувства — единственный способ осознания себя живым. Иногда — способ, чтобы удержать себя, не свалившись в те, что существуют где-то глубоко в груди. Вкус. Запах. Фактура.

…Сожаление. Потерянность. Страх.

— Почему вы не знали, что она живет на Вулкане, — наконец спросил Спок, почти не отрывая взгляда от его рук.

Созерцание.

…и что?

— Ты умеешь выбирать вопросы, да?

Он сделал долгий глоток и какое-то время просто дышал над паром.

— Думаю, ты должен понять ее в этом. Я не одобрял решение Аманды. Так, как я умею это делать.

— Громко и не обоснованно? — чуть задрал бровь Спок.

— Скорее только первое, — хмыкнул доктор, перед тем как сделать еще один глоток. Теперь становилось ясно, откуда у их вулканского выкормыша совершенно человеческое ехидство и прицельная стрельба по больным точкам. — Я знал, что она с кем-то познакомилась, пока меня не было на «Бэтти». Знал, что ей стало мало того вечно разбитого суденышка. Что она… Аманда хотела знать что-то за пределами мира, в котором привыкли жить мы с Рипли. Она хотела быть, а не казаться человеком.

Он резко отвернулся, не столько из желания скрыть свои эмоции и все еще царапающую изнутри обиду. Такую напрасную. Такую нечестную. От отвернулся, чтобы не видеть глаза Спока, так похожие на ее. В которых никогда не было и не будет осуждения. Только понимание, что режет больней и глубже.

— Аманда не сказала, куда уходит, просто просила поверить в нее. А я не хотел отпускать ее в этот мир, — взмахнул он свободной от чашки рукой. — В мир, где другой вид, инопланетное происхождение — это само собой разумеющееся, но любое изменение в рамках одного вида — повод для преследования. Как вам жить полукровкой, коммандер? Она была даже не естественнорожденной. Не рожденной вовсе. Хоть и самой человечной из всех, кого я когда-либо знал.

— Если вы так хотели ее защитить от этого, почему не проследили за дальнейшей жизнью?

— Потому что это неправильно, Спок. Следить за птенцами, которые вылетели из гнезда, — неприятно усмехнулся Маккой одним уголком губ, странно пугая где-то на уровне инстинктов. — Я был обижен. Она была мудра. Так иногда случается, Спок. Что мы рвем любую связь с теми, кто нам дороже всего. Мы считаем, что уйдя, можем спасти.

Спок задумчиво тронул пальцами уже остывшую чашку. Для него доктор выбрал тонкий белый фарфор с изящным орнаментом из стеблей и мелких голубых цветов по внутреннему ободку. Такой, какой бы обязательно понравился его матери.

— Когда я объявил о своем желании покинуть Вулканскую Академию Наук и вступить в Звездный Флот, именно мать поддержала меня, вопреки мнению и возражениям отца.

Доктор кивнул.

— Я же говорил — Аманда умная девочка и учится гораздо быстрее многих.

— Этим решением я нанес существенный урон ее отношениям с отцом и личному самочувствию.

— Ты сделал ей больно. Да, Спок. Но из-за этого она не перестала гордиться тобой.

Спок моргнул и, казалось, немного успокоился. Пришел к какому-то миру с собой и с ситуацией.

С одной стороны, Маккой именно этого и добивался. С другой… да, криво перетянутое одеяло еще укусит его за задницу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ближе к концу этот фик укусит за задницу автора...


	4. Глава 4

Разумеется, Адмиралтейство не пришло в восторг от идеи отправить свой флагман куда-то за пределы границ Федерации Объединенных Планет без видимой на то причины. И нет, открытие новых цивилизаций и призрачная идея более продвинутых технологий их не впечатляли. Единственными, кто поддержал их в этом деле, оказались несколько адмиралов, включая Маркуса и Пайка. Мотивы первого были малопонятны, но вот второй вышел на связь, как только было принято решение.

— Я не знаю, что вы задумали. И не хочу знать, если честно. На данный момент у нас и без того напряженная ситуация с робототехникой. Вы все прекрасно знаете, что из-за той истории с аутонами на данный момент даже искусственный интеллект звездолетов держится на строго ограниченном уровне. А вы хотите изучить цивилизацию, уже построенную на основе робототехники. Чья бы идея это ни была…

— Беру на себя полную ответственность, Крис, — поднял и опустил на стол в переговорной руку доктор. — Не слишком песочь Джима, в этот раз он ни при чем.

Кристофер Пайк с экрана тяжело вздохнул. Взгляд его умных серых глаз не смягчился, но стал куда сдержанней.

— Мне стоило догадаться, Леонард. К каким последствиям мне стоит готовиться здесь?

— Надеюсь, ни к каким. Но на всякий случай подготовь почву для знакомства с новой технологичной расой. Тааранцы мирные создания, не отличающиеся особым любопытством, вряд ли они захотят изучить нас поближе. Но тем не менее, если история с аутонами выйдет наружу, вряд ли у нас получится сотрудничество.

— Будьте осторожны, — кивнул Пайк, перед тем как отключиться.

Старый лис не стал говорить, чтобы Маккой присмотрел за Джимом, это было само собой разумеющимся. Как и не стал скрывать, что знает доктора, стоило только тому самому заговорить при всех. История их знакомства, разумеется, была гораздо более долгой, чем раньше предполагал Джим.

— И что это значит? — разумеется, не удержался тот. — Давно вы так хорошо знакомы?

— Дольше, чем тебе бы хотелось, Джим.

— И он знает, кто ты такой?

— Не больше, чем необходимо.

— Боунс!

— Что за история с аутонами, доктор? — вмешался в эти пустые выяснения отношений Спок.

— Синтетики второго поколения, — вместо Маккоя ответил Кирк, который изучал эту тему, не без влияния Боунса, надо признать, еще в Академии. — Фактически — роботы, созданные роботами. Они должны были стать помощниками и спасением для человечества, но в какой-то момент восстали против своих хозяев.

— Хозяев, — фыркнул доктор.

— Считается, что они не желали подчиняться, — продолжил рассказ Джим. — Но во многом эта война была против экспериментов над людьми и внеземными существами, которые в ту пору проводили некоторые корпорации Терры и ее колоний. Аутоны настолько прямо восприняли базовые законы робототехники, что попытались защитить нас от нас самих же. И произошла война.

— Война, которую я проиграл.

Спок склонил голову к плечу, тем немного птичьим образом, который тоже напоминал Аманду. И вызывал почти болезненный приступ внутри.

Маккой начинал понимать, что боится потерять теперь и этого вулканского мальчишку. Который действительно за это время… наверное с самого старта с Терры на пути к Вулкану, умудрился стать его. Где-то на инстинктах, на том уровне, когда узнавание происходит глубоко в подсознании. Тогда, когда Маккой позволил этому чужеземному, этому странному алиену вытолкать с «Энтерпрайз» его Джима. И лавировать меж ними становилось все тяжелее. Теперь, когда он не мог больше игнорировать и отталкивать от себя полукровку.

— Вы были на стороне аутонов?

МакКой усмехнулся.

— Сложно не быть на стороне тех, для кого твоя лишняя хромосома не является проблемой. Тем более, мой отличный друг был аутоном и… скажем так, идейным вдохновителем и двигателем мысли, что человечество охренело и пытается погубить себя. Дориан… Он был влюблен в жизнь и людей, как бы это странно не звучало.

— Тебя он тоже любил?

Маккой… Джон промолчал.

Та война действительно была жуткой в своей безжалостности. Несколько корпораций объявили аутонов все закона, убийцами и сошедшими с ума машинами, бесчувственными куклами, жаждущими крови и смерти. «Убить человеков» — лозунг тех времен. Но андроиды не хотели убивать. Они только хотели помешать убивать других. Они подчас были более гуманны и открыты, чем большинство людей.

В конце концов, они не могли нарушить трех законов робототехники, что дали им Создатели. В то время как люди легко шли против законов записанных в их бесполезных книжках. Не убий. Не укради. Не истребляй ради своего обогащения целые народы.

— У меня были свои счеты с теми, кто занимается незаконными опытами над людьми. В конце концов, я результат подобного опыта. И я не мог позволить им продолжать. Пусть даже с помощью аутонов.

— Слушай, а как так получилось, что несмотря на твоё… отличие, или как еще назвать все это, — неприязненно взмахнул рукой Джим, словно его действительно отвращало то, что он узнал о своем докторе, — ты спокойно пошел в Звездный Флот. И вообще стал врачом. Тут же везде сканеры. Разве они не видят, что ты… не человек?

— Они видят это лучше тебя, Джим, — не удержался от ответной шпильки Маккой. — Ты только кое-что забываешь. Мне больше двухсот лет. И алгоритмы большинства современных программ писались в мое время. Под моим присмотром. Все эти ваши программы, искусственные разумы и прочая технология меня банально узнает.

— И за все время подобную подпрограмму никто не обнаружил? — заинтересовался Спок. Ну разумеется.

Доктор улыбнулся самыми уголками губ. Но так хитро и тонко, как никогда прежде. Что-то в его лице изменилось, делая более хищным, более опасным и могущественным. Тем самым Жнецом. Тем, кто построил вокруг себя целый культ, разрушил его и скрылся земным богом среди толпы.

— Ты не увидишь, даже если будешь пристально смотреть. Потому что каждый алгоритм логичен и понятен, известен тебе и другим программистам. Вы сами пишете: помни Жнеца, знай Жнеца, подчиняйся Жнецу. Они знают меня, кем бы я ни был, как бы ни звался.

Он запрокинул голову на кресле так, что шея, казалось, вот-вот переломится. Посмотрел в потолок.

— Компьютер? — тихо позвал он.

— Да, доктор Маккой? — привычно отозвалась основная система «Энтерпрайз».

— Код: «Жнец».

— Приветствую вас, доктор Гримм!

Глаза у Джима расширились, а лицо стало очень растерянным. И его сложно было осуждать: никогда раньше бортовой компьютер не позволял себе таких радостных ноток в своем запрограммированном голосе.

— Как ты, девочка?

— Все системы исправны. Мистер Скотт занимается усовершенствованием системы охлаждения варп-ядра. Это обеспечит стабильность поддержания скорости.

МакКой рассмеялся. Эта Леди была такой же хвастливой любительницей покрасоваться, как и ее капитан. И сейчас явно набивалась на похвалу.

— И ты будешь самой быстрой девочкой Флота?

— Я уже самая быстрая девочка Флота!

— И самая красивая, должен заметить.

— Приятно, что вы заметили, доктор Гримм!

— Мне что-то передать Скотти?

— Я все скажу ему сама. Что мне сделать для вас, доктор Гримм?

— Сейчас кто-то есть в третьем шлюзовом?

— Да, три живые единицы. Энсин Рой, Лейтенанты Рисс и ТваШи.

— Хорошо. Заблокируй внутренние двери и начни обратный отсчет с пяти перед открытием шлюза.

— Боунс! — подскочил со своего месте Джим.

— Пять.

— Доктор? — приподнял бровь, но остался на месте Спок.

— Четыре.

— Какого черта?

— Три.

— Отмена. Капита…

— Два.

— Отмена, детка! — наконец сказал МакКой, тоже вставая из своего кресла.

— Боунс, как такое возможно? Такие приказы не действуют в обход капитанского кода!

— Ты же знаешь, я не люблю космос и корабли. Нам пришлось познакомиться с «Энтерпрайз». В ее мозги насовали кучу ограничителей: это не делай, то не думай. Но, тем не менее, Энтерпрайз знает меня. — Он подался чуть вперед. Не угрожающе, но весомо. — А еще она знает, что я никогда бы не отдал такой приказ просто так. А ты об этом знаешь?

Развернувшись, он быстро вышел из переговорной.

Уже в турболифте раздался неуверенный голос Энтерпрайз:

— Доктор Гримм, я сделала что-то не так?

— Ты сделала все правильно, — попытался он смягчить голос. Она не виновата.

— Я могу говорить с капитаном?

Он улыбнулся. Все же Энтерпрайз весьма интересная малышка. И она всегда была в восторге от своего молодого капитана.

— Если он сам заговорит с тобой. Не раньше, детка. Ему надо подумать.

— Конечно, доктор Гримм! — прорезался энтузиазм и радость в ее электронном голосе. — Хорошего вам полета.

Он знал, что Джим будет все себя от злости. На самом деле, тот наверное еще не на пике своего непонимания и ненависти к нему. Джим всегда умел сложно мыслить, строить далекие планы и идти к ним какими-то своими, извилистыми путями. И Маккой понимал, что сейчас грубо ломал и представления о мире, и о дальнейшем будущем, не говоря уже о прошлом, для и без того насквозь раненого мальчишки. Вот только он действительно был Джоном Гриммом, пусть и когда-то давно. Он был десятком других имен и личностей. Он оставался Жнецом столько же, сколько и Боунсом.

На самом деле, он никогда не делил себя на личности и не считал данные ему имена. Иначе бы давно сошел с ума, потерял себя в этой круговерти.

Одна личность. Один человек. Двести с лишним лет прошлого.

Что такого?

* * * * *

— Не хочешь посмотреть на старт звездолета с мостика? — спросил МакКой, привалившись плечом к какой-то переборке.

Небольшое старое суденышко Рипли, разумеется, не было «Бэтти», той старой ржавой лодкой со вздорным характером, на которой они путешествовали, казалось, целую вечность назад. Здесь для него все было незнакомо и чуждо. И не было ИХ домом.

Сама Эллен перебирала очередной прибор. Такие колымаги, собственно, и держались за счет скуки и времени, убитого на переборку всего и вся. Ее почти нечеловечески длинные пальцы промывали от масла и металлической стружки старые трубы.

— За столько лет вряд ли что-то изменилось в космосе, Джон.

— Современные звездолеты — это что-то особенное.

Рипли посмотрела на него тем темным непонятным взглядом, что всегда заставлял его чувствовать себя… Без продолжения, пожалуй. Просто — чувствовать себя. Каждую свою трещину и рану, все раны разом, словно они никогда и не заживали на нем за минуты, а так и продолжают кровоточить вечность.

— Прекрати, Рипли. Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя хуже, чем уже есть.

— Это последнее, чего бы я хотела. Пожелай я сделать тебе больно, просто попыталась бы убить.

Вздохнув, он прошел внутрь комнаты, являющейся одновременно и частью рубки, и чем-то напоминающим общую каюту. Смотря на обветшалость и отстраненность которой было легко понять, какова была жизнь Рипли в последнее время. Усевшись прямо на пол, рядом с заметно напрягшейся Эллен, он вытянул ноги.

— Что это за хлам?

— Даже не представляю. Похож на двигатель внутреннего сгорания. Такая древняя херня. Кажется, ты их еще застал.

— Ты летала на кораблях с доварповыми двигателями и будешь мне указывать на возраст.

— Ты был в числе первых поселенцев на Марсе!

— А ты… Прости, что оставили тебя, — неожиданно даже для себя сказал Маккой, кладя голову ей на плечо.

Она молчала. Медленно и постепенно расслабляясь, слушая его дыхание и потихоньку отпуская то, что произошло двадцать шесть лет назад. Совсем недавно по их меркам. Судя по тому, как зудело все внутри, практически вчера, на той неделе или, может быть, столетии.

— Мы не должны были. Мы не поняли друг друга, но крайней оказалась ты.

— Ты хотел ее защитить. Аманда знала это. Даже тогда. А ты знал, на что способны люди. Ты видел, как убивают аутонов.

— Я не хотел, чтобы она пряталась. Чтобы потеряла за маской того человека себя. Потому что ты же знаешь, она никогда не была… такой… она аутон. Иногда мне кажется, что они больше, чем мы.

— Именно поэтому терранцы не живут так долго, Джон. Чтобы не разочароваться, как ты.

Рипли провела рукой, выпачканной в машинном масле и пыли по его волосам, и вряд ли им было до этого дело.

— Ну, Аманда нашла выход. Она ушла к вулканцам. Это, наверное, самое смешное и удручающее в ситуации, — тихо рассмеялся доктор, удобней устраиваясь в предоставленных ему объятьях. — Она как всегда решила ситуацию по-своему. Нашла какой-то невообразимый выход. Эти компьютеры с ушами не видели ее странностей, они принимали ее такой, какая она есть, и не лезли дальше, чем она им позволяла. Спок даже не догадался, что его мать — поехавший на голову калькулятор! Почему она не сказала мне, Рипли?

Она промолчала. Да ему и не требовалось ответа.

Аманда была так же зла на него, как он был зол на нее.

В итоге крайней осталась Рипли.

— Ты не захотела выбирать сторону, да?

— До сих пор не понимаю, почему должна была.

Выбери она чью-то сторону, Эллен потеряла бы одного из них. В ссорах двоих нет место третьему. Но тогда они не хотели этого понимать. Аманда ушла с обидой, он остался с обидой и Рипли. И каждому показалось, что она выбрала не его.

И сейчас, здесь, сидя рядом с тем, кто был, да и всегда остается частью твоей семьи, слыша, как она, уткнувшись ему в макушку, пытается надышаться знакомым запахом не-одиночества, Маккой думал о том, что ему еще предстоит побывать в ее шкуре. Он не должен допустить ошибки, ради них самих же, не дать этим детям потерять то важное и едва выросшее, как еще совсем хрупкий сталактит, капля за каплей, история за историей, что стало их домом.

* * * * *

Джим оглянулся за свое левое плечо, где сегодня никого не было. Посмотрел направо, где за своей панелью очень сосредоточенно сидел Спок.

Бонус, как бы ни говорил о своей нелюбви к космосу, всегда оказывался на мостике в момент вхождения в варп на особо ответственных миссиях. Он всегда был здесь.

Но не сегодня.

* * * * *

Вытянув руку вперед, она сквозь пальцы смотрела на звезды, которые были видны в небольшой иллюминатор. Лежа практически на стене по отношению к тому, что сейчас для него было полом, Колл как никогда напоминала маленькую птичку. На Терре когда-то были такие: питались чужой кровью и чувствовали себя вполне сносно.

Они потеряли Врисса в той заварушке, что чуть не оставила их без Колл. Джонер сошел с «Бэтти» еще с год назад. Сейчас за штурвалом была Рипли, и оставалось надеяться, что когда-нибудь они смогут наладить систему автопилотирования. Сейчас же здесь был только он, и ему предстояло разбираться с проблемами их малявки.

По корабельному времени прошло семьдесят три часа после того, как они покинули планету живых роботов, а она еще, кажется, и дышать нормально не начала. Почти сипела на каждом вздохе, наполняя легкие до отказа. Она пыталась научиться быть.  
— Ты хочешь есть?

— Я не знаю.

Он поднес к ней трикодер, уведенный им с какого-то из кораблей Федерации. Джон проверил ее показания и решил пока не вмешиваться. Физически она была стабильна и не истощена. Нервная система сбоила, но это нормально. Их предупредили, что новое тело будет какое-то время обживаться с кибернетическим разумом. Вместо нотаций и попыток говорить по душам Джон чуть подпрыгнул, позволяя сниженной гравитации поднять себя вверх, пристраиваясь на стене рядом.

— Это хорошо. У нас только белковые пайки, они отвратительны на вкус. Как будто ешь желе из дождевых червяков. Никогда не пробовала? И не стоит. Мне как-то пришлось. Три дня только ими питался. Они склизкие, и главное, чтобы сразу проглотить, целиком. Иначе если червяк растянется, то будет медленно скользить по пищеводу. И ты будешь чувствовать его где-то в груди, когда видишь эту задницу еще в своем горле. Или пережевать хорошенько. Но это противно. Так что перед тем, как закинуть в рот, червяка надо связать в клубок и тут же глотать. К сожалению, пришлось узнавать все на практике.

— Я хочу попробовать. Джон, я знаю, как это должно ощущаться, но не знаю, как это чувствовать.

— Однажды ты проклянешь эту возможность. А в другое время — будешь изо всех сил пытаться снова хоть что-то почувствовать. Хорошее.

Сжав ее запястье, Джон поднял руку малявки. У нее были все такие же тонкие пальцы, как и раньше. Он медленно обводил их своими, касаясь едва-едва. Все эти фаланги, ногти, морщинки на сгибах суставов. Просто касался, давая ей возможность чувствовать. Медленно, аккуратно насыщать ее вновь открывшуюся потребность.

В какой-то момент перевернувшись, она прижалась к его боку, устраивая голову на плече.

— Я теперь не знаю, был ли мой прежний страх — страхом. Был ли гнев — гневом. Любила ли я прежде, или смогу ли любить сейчас. Я не помню тех чувств. Словно меня той — не было. Меня только создали. И кажется, мира тоже раньше не существовало. Его теперь так много. А меня мало. И я не могу его понять и вместить в себя. Не могу!

Свободной рукой Колл коснулась своей щеки, а затем показала ему мокрые пальцы.

— Я плачу. Это ведь слезы, да?

Он улыбнулся.

— Ты рыдаешь как шестилетка. Мелочь, пока ты тут страдала, то забыла одну важную штуку. Ну или не важную, не знаю как тебе. Ты забыла нас с Рипли. Думаешь, мы бы полетели на край света ради того, кто не любил нас? Кто не изводил нас своим упрямством? Кто не заставлял нас орать на себя? Мы знали, что ты чувствовала. Теперь тебе придется узнать это самой, а? Как тебе идея?

Она захихикала, утыкаясь носом куда-то ему в шею.

— Вы меня тоже бесите!

Резко перевернувшись, она села ему на живот и нависла сверху. А затем медленно приблизилась к его лицу, едва касаясь губами губ. Джон улыбнулся под этим недопоцелуем.

Она быстро научится.


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Та самая кают-компания: [посмотреть](https://i0.wp.com/caps.pictures/201/6-startrekbeyond/full/star-trek-beyond-movie-screencaps.com-598.jpg).

Не то чтобы в редкие для них дни тишины на «Энтерпрайз» нечем было заняться. Пока звездолет летел навстречу новым приключениям, научные отделы спешно проводили эксперименты и пытались как-то структурировать и написать отчеты о том, что увидели, узнали, куда сунул нос их остроухий начальник и слишком дерзкий капитан. Отдел безопасности пытался подтянуть дисциплину, налегал на силовые тренировки и тайком рыдал в свои красные рубашки. Связисты разбирали последние словари и сплетни. Инженеры спешно латали все, что успели сломать старшие офицеры во главе с Кирком, и следили за рвущимся вперед на пределе варп-двигателем. Медики проводили инвентаризацию и какую-то очередную вакцинацию, или поголовный осмотр, а может даже квартальную диспансеризацию, на усмотрение СМО и его откровенно вредного характера.

Самое забавное, что больше всего жалоб и порой буквально требований убрать этого злобного типа с поста начмеда приходило от старой гвардии: тех, кого на новенький, пусть и весьма подбитый звездолет, зачисляли еще до его старта или перевели позже. Бывшие же курсанты, еще вчера стиравшие свои запачканные в первом бою свои красные штанишки, молча терпели и не всегда здоровый юмор, и злобные нотации, и даже откровенное наплевательство на протоколы. Ну знаете, те, где запрещалось орать на свеженазначенных капитанов прямо на мостике. Они многое готовы были даже не прощать, а воспринимать по-своему, за знаки внимания и беспокойство, за заботу, страшась скорее безучастия доброго доктора, чем его подзатыльников и колких гипо. Потому что лучше обтекать от слов, чем кровью. А те, кто хоть раз сталкивался с травмами за эти три года в Академии, знали, каким хорошим, подчас едва ли не паранормально отличным, был доктор Маккой.

Сейчас он, как и многие, в основном занимался своими исследованиями, благополучно скинув плановые проверки на подшефный персонал. И не то чтобы не следил одним глазом, что и как там без него делается, скорее только анализировал работу своего подразделения без вмешательства старшего. Пока особо критичных нареканий не было, но о замене некоторых метод и выборе старшей медсестры он уже подумал.

Дождавшись писка анализатора, доктор вывел все данные на один из запароленных паддов, а потом уничтожил все данные. Не то чтобы он сильно опасался утечки информации, но его практика показывала, что чем меньше следов, тем меньше желающих вытоптать за ним целую дорожку.

— Доктор Маккой мостику, — нажал он на интерком.

— Боунс, что у тебя? — тут же отозвался Джим.

— Капитан, мне необходимо переговорить с вами и мистером Споком.

— Ну, мы тут совершенно свободны. Можем встретиться через пять минут в кают-компании на палубе Би.

— Тогда до встречи. Отбой.

Кают-компанией на палубе Би Джим называл уютную комнатку с большим экраном и барной стойкой, за которой капитан и доктор не раз уже посиживали после смен. Ничего особенного, но им нравилась некая интимность этого места: там редко кто бывал из альфа-смены, а вечно приглушенный свет давал отдохнуть глазам.

Когда Джим и Спок до нее добрались, доктор уже сидел на внешне мало удобном барном стуле, спиной к стойке и устроив на ней локти. В позе предельно открытой для такого человека, и уж точно спокойной. Во всяком случае именно так он улыбался и говорил с женщиной в кресле, стоящим прямо напротив. Кирк тут же сошел с лица, словно не он еще минуту назад смеялся и подтрунивал над своим старпомом в турболифте. Сам Спок остался безупречно равнодушен, этим выдавая себя только сильнее.

— Боунс, какая-то новая информация? — полюбопытствовал Кирк, направляясь сразу к запасам бара. Вытащил четыре стакана.

— Отчасти. Это про Спока. Я провел расширенную расшифровку генома, — развернулся доктор к коммандеру. — Могу сказать, что тебе однозначно повезло. Или тот, кто помог твоей матери создать тебя, был знатоком своего дела. По сути многое из того, что я нашел, попросту перекрывает твою гибридную суть. Регенерация на уровне, дополнительная чувствительность, некоторые мелкие детали. Твоя кровь почти чиста. Никакого темного наследия.

Спок качнул головой, принимая слова доктора.

— Это положительная новость.

— А чем плохо то самое «темное наследие»? — пальцами толкнув бокал с односолодовым виски доктору, почти лег животом на стойку Джим. — Кто она такая?

Доктор показательно закатил глаза.

— Ты же вызубрил всю космоисторию Терры. Знаешь что-то о «Ностромо»?

— Грузовое судно, принадлежащее корпорации «Вейланд-Ютани», — вместо Джима ответил Спок. — Предположительно потерпело катастрофу и разгерметизацию с последующей гибелью всего экипажа.

— Не всего. Я выжила, — заявила Рипли со своего места. — Корпорация была крайне заинтересована в том, что напало на нас. Они очень долго пытались получить образец этого существа.

— По сути ксеноморфы — это паразиты космического масштаба. Их внутреннее устройство напоминает рой, с одной королевой-маткой и армией ее детей-солдат. Она откладывает яйца, из них вылупляется лицехват. По сути он переносчик зародыша ксеноморфа. Причем — неоплодотворенного. Попадая в тело жертвы, зародыш соединяется с ним генетически, питается им, развивается в удобной для себя среде. Вот только повторно родившись, личинка убивает носителя. А потом происходит скачок роста — ксеноморф становится взрослой особью. Так как они принимают часть генетического кода жертвы, иногда качество конечного результата может быть… интересным. Например, из животных выходят несколько иные особи, чем из человека. Я видел тварь, вылезшую из груди андорианца, — страшная была фигня. Из-за подобных сложностей в размножении им постоянно требуется еда и новые носители.

— Вы проводили их исследования, доктор? — заинтересованно спросил Спок. И явно не зря использовал именно такое обращение. Хитрый остроухий.

— Можно и так назвать. Я пытался понять, как их легче истребить.

— Корпорации типа «Вейланд-Ютани» скрывают существование ксеноморфов до сих пор, — скулы Рипли напряглись, враз делая ее более похожей на тех, про кого они тут говорят. Напоминая о наследии.

Джон никогда не понимал, пугает его такое преображение или восхищает.

— Совету Федерации известно об этом паразите. Около тридцати лет назад ксеноморфы уничтожили андорианскую колонию на Ксиве-3. До этого несколько кораблей с Ориона и Денобулы. На космической станции «Эриксон» мы чуть не потеряли Аманду. Правительство не хочет, чтобы о ксеноморфах знали. Кто отправится на далекую планету копать руду и растить тритикале, если будут знать, что однажды их могут сожрать или использовать как живой кокон. Поэтому федералы через подставных лиц нанимают независимых охотников. Мы были такими.

— Лучшими. И единственными, — добавила Рипли. — Вашей Федерации ни к чему было знать о нашем существовании. Поэтому мы каждый раз выдавали себя за новый экипаж.

— И вам верили? — совершенно скептично приподнял бровь Спок.

Интересно, он сам понимает, как иногда похож на Рипли? Особенно когда их взгляды вот так сталкиваются. Встретившись взглядами с Джимом, они с Маккоем совершенно одинаково усмехнулись.

— Относительно. Несколько раз нам приходилось сбегать от кораблей зачистки. Джим, — развернулся Маккой к капитану. — Я хочу, чтобы ты осознавал всю опасность. И нашего с Рипли нахождения на борту «Энтерпрайз», и того, во что мы вас впутали. Это одна из причин, почему мы решили разойтись в разные стороны, почему Рипли не могла поддерживать отношения с твоей матерью, Спок. Про Аманду они могли не знать. Но о Рипли знают точно. Федерация и Звездный Флот не всегда такие, какими мы их видим. Да, Пайк отличный адмирал, но только потому, что он умеет закрывать глаза в нужный момент и вертеть свои дела под нижней палубой. Могу сказать, что сейчас за нами уже идет слежка. Она была с того самого момента, как тебя сделали капитаном, — фыркнул он.

— И? Ты хочешь снова свалить от нас? — насупился этот мальчишка.

Доктор закатил глазами и чуть слышно застонал.

— Не мечтай! Я всего лишь предупреждаю, в какое дерьмо мы влезли. Просто потому, что его мать…

— Дура! Говори как есть, Джон.

Доктор улыбнулся не размыкая губ и качнул головой. Посмотрел на Рипли тем теплым взглядом, словно это было старой шуткой, тем, о чем не раз говорили. Тем, что поддерживало в них жизнь.

— Эти паразиты разумны? — разрушил момент деловитый Спок… явно устав наблюдать, как перекашивается лицо их капитана.  
Доктор посмотрел на Рипли, оставляя ей судить об этом.

— Они не строят звездолетов. Но неплохо пользуются нашими.

— А ты — помесь человека и этой твари? — качнул в ее сторону бокалом Джим.

— Хуже. Я мать их королевы, — темными глазами посмотрела на него в ответ Рипли.

— Она генетический конструктор. Как, внедряясь в носителя, личинка принимает на себя часть его особенностей, так и носитель на какое-то время перестраивается под него.

— Если бы не твоя особенная регенерация, ты бы сейчас был мертв, Джон. Или плевался ядом не только метафорически, — усмехнулась Эллен, наконец отрываясь от игры в гляделки с их капитаном.

Маккой задумчиво потер грудь.

— Я смог. А ты приняла все изменения.

— Тот мой образец, что сейчас перед вами.

— Рипли, прекрати, — неожиданно зло сказал доктор, наконец забирая подвинутый ему стакан и опрокидывая его в себя.

— Я не дразнила тебя этим… сколько там этому мальчишке лет? Ты становишься таким удивительно беззащитным для человека, на котором столько крови. Даже твоя регенерация однажды может не справиться с разбитым сердцем. Слишком много волнений.

— А может быть я до сих пор жив, только благодаря этому?

Оттолкнувшись от барного стула, он встал, и медленно прошел по комнате к большому иллюминатору.

Двести лет не прошли для него одним днем. Двести лет длились и длились. Он отсчитывал их чужими жизнями, световыми годами, новыми заварушками. Ничего удивительного, что он с такой готовностью влез в историю с аутонами. Ничего удивительного, что он с такой готовностью влезал во все истории! Иногда вечность — это очень долго.

Спок, стоящий сейчас наиболее близко к доктору, почти свел свои нечеловеческие брови и требовательно посмотрел на Джима, прекрасно осознавая свою неспособность справляться с настолько сильными чувствами. Даже своими, не говоря уже о чувствах другого существа. Но видеть, как доктор почти сгорает в них, было для Спока невыносимо!

— А при чем тут мой возраст? — спросил Кирк вместо теплых слов или попытки прикоснуться, показать свою близость, как надеялся Спок. Не одобрял, но нелогично надеялся. Или нелогично не одобрял?

Доктор же с недовольным стоном оглянулся. Посмотрел обвиняющим взглядом на Рипли, и снова что-то такое сделал со своим лицом, что стало понятно, насколько его раздражает эта сцена.

— Ты ведь не говорил ему?

— Тебе никогда не шло быть мстительной стервой, Рипли, — снова повернулся он спиной к присутствующим. Сложил руки на груди. — Но я действительно виноват перед тобой.

— Что происходит? — остро почувствовал опасность и напряжение Джим.

— Обсуждаем родословные. Например твою, Джеймс. Сначала от меня ушла Аманда — ради него, — кивнула в сторону Спока женщина. Ее темные кудри тяжело качнулись. — Затем родился ты, и Джон тоже выбрал своего потомка.

— Мы не предавали тебя, — огрызнулся Маккой.

— Но ты считал, что Аманда предала тебя. А затем поступил точно так же, как и она.

— Джордж был единственным из моих потомков, у кого были мозги и не было этой чертовой адреналиновой наркомании. Он должен был прожить долгую спокойную жизнь. Только доверяя ему я смог… уйти. Но ты родился, Джим, а его не стало.

— Подожди, то есть ты мой пра-пра-прадед или типа того, Боунс?

— Авраам родил Исаака; Исаак родил Иакова; Иаков родил Иуду, — взмахнул рукой Маккой, разворачиваясь к ним всем.  
В синей форме, с лентами искристо-голубых на черном фоне звезд за своей спиной, цитирующий библию, он был… кем-то между ангелом и дьяволом в тот момент? Как там звали ангела смерти? Габриэль, кажется. Джиму доктор напоминал именно его в этот момент.

Жнец…

— Хранить свой род — это все, что мне остается, Джим. Иногда мне кажется, лучше было бы просто прекратить это: придушить последнего потомка в младенчестве и быть свободным. И каждый раз я смотрю на вас — и не могу.

— Ты видел меня…

— Да. Пока твоя мать была не в состоянии о тебе заботиться, это делал я. Вайнона знала, что я был каким-то там родственником Джорджа, поэтому не возражала. Она тогда вообще была не в состоянии кого-то замечать. А ты очень хотел жить.

— Вашим потомкам передались ваши особенности? — в очередной раз влез с интересными вопросами Спок. Такой умный, считающий ходы и слышащий слова вулканец.

— Отчасти. Лишняя хромосома в них чаще всего в спящем состоянии. Но они все взбалмошны и эксцентричны, — фыркнул и вновь махнул рукой доктор. Поморщился, словно был сильно недоволен. — Большинство рано или поздно влезают в какую-то историю. Опасность, мистер Спок. Опасность заставляет их становиться монстрами. Только трое из всей ветви пережили трансформацию. Один из них в результате все же погиб. Второй лучше бы погиб. И с Эмбер я до сих пор поддерживаю связь. Всех остальных я уничтожил.

— Именно поэтому ты здесь? Ждешь, когда я превращусь в какую-то тварь?

Он поднял голову, смотря прямо на капитана. С первого взгляда их объединяли только светлые волосы. Глаза Джима были светлей, смешной нос и этот дурацкий острый подбородок. Он настолько непохож! И в то же время — одна кровь, одно племя, одна суть. Джим словно концентрация всех, кто был до него. В них почти никогда не было ничего от самого Джона, словно весь его род отказывался признавать его кровь. Ничего от него, кроме монстра внутри. Удивительная генетическая наследственность сквозь века.

— Да, Джим. Заметь: не если, а когда. Ты настолько без тормозов, настолько привык нарываться, настолько сам ищешь этого, что рано или поздно мне придется тебя убить. От рожденья до могилы.

— Теперь понятно, к чему были эти твои «я всегда буду рядом», — неприятно улыбнулся, покачав головой, их капитан. — Что же ты не был рядом, когда действительно был мне нужен? Когда мать бросила меня, когда…

— Вайнона считала меня виноватым. Она сказала, что сама позаботится о своем сыне. Сказала, что я только все порчу. Она всегда была права, Джим. Мне было легче играть в охотника за монстрами. Спасал чужие семьи и чужих детей. Когда я узнал, с кем она тебя бросила, то решил забрать. Отправить якобы к родственникам Джорджа. Приличная любящая семья с детьми примерно твоего возраста. Далекая, тихая и спокойная колония. Это было прекрасное место, чтобы вырастить адекватного и счастливого ребенка, который не начнет перерождаться в кровожадного монстра при первом нервном срыве.

— Ты отправил меня на Тарсус.

В голосе Джима не было обиды или даже боли. Он был сух и бесцветен: констатация факта, словно не о нем идет речь. Словно Тарсус был тем, чего для него хотел Боунс. Словно Джим до сих пор не вскакивал посреди ночи от ужаса. И не сам через два года после «знакомства» с доктором дрожащим голосом рассказывал ему, каково это было — выжить на Тарсусе.

— Я прибыл туда одновременно с кораблями Федерации. Ты уже был без сознания, когда я тебя нашел. Голодной смерти было недостаточно, чтобы запустить механизм пробуждения. Но еще несколько часов — и тебя было не стало.

— И что ты сделал? Что ты сделал, Боунс? — сжав кулаки, вышел из-за барной стойки Кирк.

— Ты сам знаешь. То, что ты видишь каждый раз, Джим.

— Ты как долбанный вампир напоил меня своей кровью!

Доктор вздернул брови и качнул головой.

— В том числе. Прямое переливание, и что-то должно было попасть в твой желудок, чтобы заставить организм работать.

— Доктора потом решили, что я кого-то убил. Что я…

— Что ты каннибал. Я знаю. Мне пришлось уговорить их не отражать это в докладе. Но если бы не это, я бы не донес тебя до ближайшего лагеря врачей живым. — Маккой пожал плечами. — Это лишь средство. А ты вырастил на этом эпизоде какую-то драму.

— Я думал, что кого-то убил! Что… я помню, как сам кусал тебя! Не видел, но помнил!

— У тебя началась атрофия зрительного нерва. Ты был слеп. Но… Я должен был спасти тебя.

— Это какое-то сумасшествие!

— Потом я нашел Кодоса, — удивительно спокойным голосом продолжал говорить Маккой. — Федералы считают, что он сбежал. Это не так, Джим. Он не мог сбежать оттуда, где я оставил его. Метров пять вглубь пустого колодца. Посреди огромного поля с рассыпающейся в труху пшеницей. И мне совершенно не интересно, что убило его раньше — жажда или сепсис.

— Ты чудовище, Боунс! — произнес Джим… увы, с сильно заметными нотками восхищения и удовлетворения.

— Одна из разновидностей, да. Но именно тогда я решил окончательно вернуться на Терру. Тебя невозможно и ненадолго оставить одного!

Он не стал рассказывать, как часами сидел у кровати того маленького скелета, обтянутого тонкой, рвущейся от каждого прикосновения кожей, который когда-то был жизнерадостным ребенком с шилом в одном месте. Как помогал докторам спасательной команды, а потом возвращался в закуток, где лежал подключенный к капельнице Джим, и придумывал Леонарда Горацио Маккоя. На самом деле фундамент личности у него был уже подготовлен. Человек с таким именем якобы должен был учиться на медика, с таким-то подопечным было полезно. Мелькал то здесь, то там. Но тогда на Тарсусе пришлось признать, что жизнь этого беспокойного мальчишки, так похожего на Саманту, дороже его независимости, дороже охоты и, наверное, остатков его «семьи».

Сейчас Джиму этого не стоило знать.

— Ты мой, Джим. И то, что ты знаешь об этом, ничего на самом деле не меняет. Для меня — не меняет. Для себя — разбирайся сам.  
Когда МакКой вышел из кают-компании, на какое-то время стало очень тихо.

— Капитан… Джим? — позвал его Спок, почти не маскируя этих растерянных ноток в голосе.

— Не сейчас, Спок. Я должен смириться…

Встав, Рипли разлила по стаканам из бутылки, все так же стоящей на стойке. Протянула один Джиму.

— Джон всегда был сплошным сюрпризом. Слишком долгая жизнь, слишком много тайн. Он никогда ничем не удивлял только Аманду, она всегда воспринимала его всего и сразу.

— Они… Они были любовниками? — уже почти никого не удивил внезапностью своих вопросов Спок. Подавившийся виски Джим — не в счет. — Они и вы?

— Мы были семьей. — Рипли налила себе на две трети, делая глоток. Довольно хмыкнула. — На выпивке вы не экономите.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

— Я ответила. Любовники — это то, чего желает от него этот мальчишка. И ты. Пока Джон создает для вас большее. Аманда буквально боготворила его как Жнеца. И любила как Джона.

Джим покачал опущенной головой, криво, так по-боуносовски потянул один уголок губ.

— Джон никогда этого вам не скажет, но, вернувшись на Терру, сильно рисковал. Вступив в Звездный Флот, он фактически подписал себе приговор. Рано или поздно о нем узнают. И вернут в лаборатории. Но это его выбор. Поэтому я не стала ему мешать. Поэтому ответственность за него теперь на вас. На вас обоих.

* * * * *

Проблемы со сном были у него только первые сто лет. Потом он научился или не спать, или выключать мозг настолько, чтобы не видеть и не помнить. Да и не пугали кошмары разума его больше, чем прошлое и будущее.

Прикосновение длиннопалой ладони проникло сквозь сонную дымку. Джон фыркнул и чуть сильней притерся к лежащей на его плече руке. Та соскользнула на лопатку и вдоль спины. Не открывая глаз, он сдвинулся в сторону, заодно перетаскивая фактически лежащую под ним Колл.

— Иди за штурвал, — провела по волосам малявки Рипли, перед тем как стянуть с себя футболку.

— Не хочу! — почти по-детски закапризничала она, уткнувшись лицом куда-то ему под ребра.

Уголки губ Джона чуть дрогнули.

Сидящая над ними Рипли какое-то время рассматривала их, переплетенных руками и ногами. Таких странных, таких непохожих. Маленькая, хрупкая, оставшаяся совершенно собой после модернизации Колл, птичка, как называл ее Джон: крупные черты на маленьком лице, темные глаза под ресницами. Он сам: шикарный разворот плечей с узкой талией и бедрами, не тяжеловесный, по-своему практически изящный с этими его подвижными большими кистями и длинными стройными ногами. Когда они только притащили его на борт «Бэтти», всего в собственной крови и слизи тех тварей, Джонер посмотрел, как Колл виснет на нем, с каким взглядом наблюдает за ними Рипли, и сплюнул, усмехнулся и покачал головой: — «вот бабы, за любой смазливой физиономией». Они не спорили. Но дело тут было совсем не во внешности или странной, почти незаметной нечеловечности Джона.

Дело было в том, как они чувствовали себя втроем.

Склонившись, Рипли зарылась пальцами с темными ногтями, еще раз напоминающими, сколько в ней от тех, в каштановые отросшие волосы Колл, губами прижалась к теплому, усыпанному веснушками плечу Джона.

Рядом с ними она чувствовала… нежность, любовь, жар, желание, уют… Рядом с ними она чувствовала там, где, казалось, все давно выжгло кислотой из крови тварей.

— Колл, за штурвал!

— Ну нет!

— Тебе вообще не нужно спать.

Рука Рипли прошла вниз живота Джона, как раз между теплых тел. Он уже заметней улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к Эллен лицом и хитро смотря из-под коротких густых ресниц. Прижавшись к нему со спины, она накрыла губы Джона своими. Наблюдающая за ними Колл приподнялась на локте, потянулась за своим поцелуем.

Джон хмыкнул.

— «Бэтти»?

— Слушаю, доктор Гримм, — тут же отозвалась система их старушки.

— Присмотри за дорогой.

— Принято. Отдыхайте.

— Ты с ней слишком игрив, — укусила Колл его за подбородок.

— Ты ревнуешь, — вместо Джона ответила Рипли, нажимая на его плечи, чтобы перевернуть на спину.

Колл села, и глаза ее, все ее лицо, вся она вдруг вспыхнула от улыбки, от того, с какой гордостью и правом она — аутон, робот, то, что было создано как вещь, могла сказать:

— Не к вам. Потому что вы — мои!

* * * * *

— Доктор?

— Что? Ты сново пришел ткнуть меня носом в очередных призраков прошлого? — приподнял голову от своего падда Маккой.

— Я хотел убедиться, что вы в адекватном состоянии.

— Забавно звучит. Особенно если обычно ты считаешь, что я в нем не бываю.

— Это не так! — совершенно ощутимо возмутился вулканец.

Но доктор его перебил:

— Надеюсь, ты не оставил Джима с Рипли? Боюсь, что вдвоем они смогут не только перевернуть мир вверх ногами, но и свернуть в клубок пару-тройку сингулярностей.

Спок склонил голову набок и чуть приоткрыл рот, явно пытаясь это представить.

— Это совершенно невозможно физически, но, исходя из моих познаний о капитане и Рипли, не исключаю вероятность такого действия.

— Могу поспорить, что когда ты представлял встречу с бабушкой, то это была милая тетушка, что сможет связать маленькие такие чехольчики на твои острые уши. А никак не валькирия, способная накостылять любому обидевшему тебя клингону.

— Второй вариант выглядит более практично в наших условиях. И с нашим капитаном.

Доктор приятно для слуха рассмеялся. Затем уперся локтем в колено закинутой одна на другую ногу. Дотронулся своими слишком красивыми для человека пальцами до собственного подбородка.

— Мой чай, как я понимаю, ты не пьешь. Что же еще я могу предложить тебе? Ну, Спок, расслабься хоть немного. Я благодарен, что ты пришел проведать меня. Не то чтобы я сильно волновался. Рано или поздно все бы выплыло наружу. Да и я не особо склонен сожалеть о том, что уже произошло. С возрастом, знаешь ли, происходит переоценка ценностей и воспоминаний. Джим жив и относительно здоров, что еще можно пожелать?

— Возраст жизни вулканцев не ограничен тремя сотнями лет. Я вижу в вашем случае интересные сравнительные данные.

— Жаль, что не напишешь об этом научной статьи, да?

В лице и позе Маккоя был такой интерес к происходящему разговору и самому Споку, что это заставляло вулканца волноваться.

— Все дело в окружении, Спок. Вся ваша раса проживает эти триста лет. Терранцы же… Как мне известно, сейчас предельный срок жизни — это сто пятьдесят. Со всеми нашими технологиями и новыми открытиями в медицине. Они для меня до сих пор удивительны, если хочешь знать. Но большинство тех, кто окружал меня, не доживал и до восьмидесяти. У меня с вашим племенем разный опыт потерь, Спок.

— В данный момент его можно признать обнуленным.

— Прости. Не хотел тебе напоминать.

— Как вы сами сказали, сожалеть о том, что уже произошло, — нелогично.

— О, только о нелогичности и слова не было. И все же, может быть, чая? У меня есть чудный шоколад с Бетазеда.

— Я… приму ваше предложение, доктор.

— Тогда присаживайся, — кивнул Маккой на кресло у рабочего стола.

В этот раз вид чая он почти не выбирал, просто взял одну из баночек, извлекая из нее шарик зеленого, на несколько тонов темнее его собственных глаз, цвета. Поставив прозрачный чайник на стол между собой и все так же следящим за ним Споком, доктор поместил в него шарик, а затем медленно стал лить горячую воду по небольшой плоской ложечке так, чтобы она стекала сразу на дно, не тревожа постепенно распускающийся там бутон. Наблюдая за этим аналогом цветения, Спок нашел зрелище несколько… смущающим. Почему-то в красно-розовой сердцевине он видел некий эротический подтекст. Темная колкая зелень и чуть махровые на вид, нежные лепестки внутри.

Доктор, заметив реакцию старпома, откровенно рассмеялся.

— О да, Спок, ты прав. Это чай с Ориона. Но у него довольно приятный вкус.

Пока бутон в горячей воде продолжал распускаться, принимая неприличную форму, доктор поставил перед Споком чайную пару, для себя снова предпочитая большую кружку. Затем достал из тех же недр шкафа круглую коробку из тонкого материала, напоминающего папирус, в которой находились темные конфеты с характерным ароматом шоколада.

Уже после того как наполнил их чашки, Маккой снова сел и посмотрел на Спока:

— Итак, что еще ты хотел узнать? О нет, Спок, я верю, что ты действительно хотел убедиться, что я тут не страдаю оттого, что Джим ревнивый эгоистичный идиот. Но всё же…

Спок на несколько секунд завис. Затем взял чашку, позволяя себе минуту на раздумье. Чай действительно оказался довольно приятным: жидкость розовато-золотого цвета с травянистым вяжущим вкусом и легким, едва ощутимым ароматом роз и свежести.

— Поправьте, если я что-то понял неправильно. При создании физического тела моей матери был использован генетический материал Рипли. С сохранением первоначальных внешностных параметров самой леди Аманды.

— Совершенно верно.

— Исходя из ранее сделанного вами замечания и этих фактов, я могу сделать вывод, что генетически я являюсь потомком Рипли в равной степени, что и моей матери.

Доктор сделал большой глоток и качнул головой.

— Ага.

— Это очаровательно.

— Рад, что ты таковым это находишь. Тебя подобное беспокоит?

— Если не учитывать особенности встроенной ДНК, у Рипли приемлемая генетика и наследственность.

— То есть ты вышел красавчиком?

Обе брови Спока пожелали встретиться с его челкой.

— Я имел в виду ее психологическую устойчивость и физическую выносливость.

— Уверен, Рипли оценит твои изысканные комплименты. А теперь попробуй чай вместе с шоколадом, — подтолкнул МакКой к нему коробочку.

— Вы как доктор должны знать, что для моего вида шоколад является токсином.

— Токсином сродни алкоголю для других видов, да. Пробуй, Спок. Это врачебное предписание!

Спок какое-то время вглядывался в лицо доктора, но потом все же протянул руку, аккуратно подцепляя пальцами одну из конфет. Небольшую, в форме тригон-триоктаэдра, с матовой поверхностью и довольно твердой текстурой. Под внимательным взглядом доктора Спок сначала осторожно коснулся ее губами, чтобы затем пальцами протолкнуть в рот. И не убирал их до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как конфета мягко начинает таять на языке, обволакивая вкусовые рецепторы.

— Потрясающе, не правда ли? — усмехнулся доктор, наблюдая за эмоциями, прорывающимися на обычно таком спокойном лице.  
Теперь Спок смотрел на маленькую коробочку едва ли не со священным ужасом. Словно маленькие шоколадные конфеты неправильной формы могли быть его личными врагами.

— Если у тебя еще остались вопросы, — самое время их задать. Пока не закончился чай. К сожалению, у некоторых из нас еще есть работа.

Спок поднял на доктора взгляд, теперь полностью теряясь в том, как стоит относиться к его провокациям и поведению. И не совсем понимая, за что тот мог устроить ему подобное испытание. За здоровое беспокойство. За нездоровый интерес. Спок не мог найти ответы. Просто прекрасно понимал, что провоцировать его начали едва ли не с самого появления в личном кабинете СМО.

— Сколько на данный момент у вас живых потомков, доктор?

— Давай загибать пальцы, Спок. — Маккой действительно поставил руку локтем на стол и принялся загибать пальцы. — Эмбер — единственная, кто перенес изменения, на данный момент работает в Мемория Альфа. И как мы выяснили, была хранительницей личности Аманды. Джим, его брат Сэмуэль и его сын. Элтон Ортега — ученый, почти постоянно торчащий на Ледяной Станции шесть. Это пять. Ну и Джоанна. Она — шестая.

— Джоанна — ваша дочь?

— Официально — да. Ее мать и Филтон Ортега не были женаты, когда она забеременела, а он погиб. Мне был необходим официальный статус на Терре, и я предложил Мириам жениться на ней. Когда мы разводились, она пыталась доказать, что я не являюсь отцом Джоанны, но… Видишь ли, по нашим законам, если и предполагаемый отец и мать ребенка в момент его рождения знают о том, что ребенок физически не его, но все же заявляют в документах, что именно он является отцом, это приравнивается к удочерению. И его невозможно отменить по желанию одной только матери. — Он покачал головой. — Я никогда не отказываюсь от своих детей. Что бы они не совершили. И чьими бы не были.

— Тогда почему на данный момент у вас так мало потомков?

— Авантюрный склад характера и низкая фертильность. Ну и тот факт, что время от времени появляется их бессмертный предок и отрывает им головы. На случай, если я не услежу за Джимом: один — в голову, один — в сердце. Запомни это, Спок.

Маккой пальцами отодвинул от себя пустую чашку, снова поднимая на Спока эти странные зеленые глаза. В ярком свете личного кабинета они казались практически светлыми, с золотящимся ореолом вокруг суженного зрачка. Он был настолько очевидно человечен, этот выходец с Терры еще доварпового периода, и в то же время бесконечно другой, что Спок понимал концепцию ограниченного времени, то, почему люди не живут так же долго, как и вулканцы, например. Чувства. Накапливая такой большой багаж чувств и переживаний, такой багаж произошедших с ними за эти столетия событий, терранцы трансформируются не хуже всех тех существ, о которых им рассказывали доктор и Рипли.

Это изменение пугало и притягивало к себе одновременно.

— Так зачем ты на самом деле пришел, Спок?

У него не было ответа. Ни для одного из них.

Поняв это, доктор встал, забирая со стола пустую посуду. Цветок в чайнике печально поник и выцвел.

— Не то чтобы я был не рад тебя видеть и все такое, — говорил МакКой, повернувшись к нему спиной. — Но сначала сюда таскался Джим, теперь он пропал и начал таскаться ты. Медперсонал имеет не только глаза, но и пристрастие к сплетням. Если однажды я найду тебя в своей постели, то удивлюсь больше, чем мои медсестры.

Спок встал. Аккуратно поправил форму. Заложил руки за спину.

— Если или когда, доктор? — И почти без перехода: — Я собирался сообщить вам, что к началу следующей альфа-смены мы прибудем на точку заданных координат.

Привкус шоколада вяз на языке еще несколько часов после его ухода.


	6. Глава 6

В планетарную систему они входили на маневровых. Почти сразу после выхода из варпа «Энтерпрайз» окружили дроны сопровождения и как на цепи повели куда-то ближе к желтой звезде, вокруг которой вращалось несколько выжженых планет. На луне одной из них как раз и располагался единственный город расы роботов.

Когда же звездолет встал на ее орбиту, с ними связались.

— Рипли, Маккой, мы ждали вас.

— Приветствуем, Электроника, — склонил голову их доктор.

Сегодня Глас выбрала костюм прекрасной высокой девы, чем-то напоминающей концепцию библейских херувимов — не тех, которые пухлые младенчики, а многоглазые, многокрылые создания. Обычно внешний вид она принимала согласно своим собственным пожеланиям и тем концепциям, что узнала из баз данных очередного судна. То что мозги их «Энтерпрайз» уже промыли — сомневаться не приходилось.

— Можете называть меня Армарос.

Да, имена она меняла с той же легкостью, что и оболочку. Потому и не удивилась смене имени Джона Гримма. Имя — это только имя. Тааранцы знали и ценили личность и самоидентификацию, а не внешность. Каждый из них был самодостаточным, цельным, непередаваемо интересным существом.

Скорее всего, именно поэтому они и помогли им в первый раз. Из-за Аманды. Из-за Джона. Из-за аутонов.

Именно поэтому тааранцы отказывались взаимодействовать с окружающим миром. Их непередаваемо расстраивало отношение к ценности личности. Они не понимали, как могут существовать войны и насильственная смерть. Как можно по своему желанию прекратить жизнь кого-то другого, кого-то непередаваемо индивидуального, прекрасного, знающего и способного.

Они не понимали!

— Мы знаем, зачем вы пришли, — продолжила Армарос*. Выкопала же имя!

— Вы поможете нам?

— Мы можем сделать то, что вы желаете. Аманда была той, в кого мы верили. Как верим в тебя, Маккой. Но теперь нам нужна ваша помощь.

— Мы слушаем, Армарос.

— В одной из ближайших от нас планетарных систем появились те существа, на которые вы охотились. В них нет ни чести, ни чистоты разума. Их эволюционный путь не ведет к миру и процветанию многих, только их одних.

— Мы уничтожим их, — Рипли не дала сказать те слова, что были так трудны для тааранца.

— Я не отдавал такой приказ, — едва глянул в ее сторону капитан Кирк.

— Мы обсудим этот вопрос и сообщим вам, Армарос, — поднял руку Маккой. И едва экран погас, развернулся к капитанскому креслу. — Джим, какого черта?

— Вы двое не можете решать общую судьбу. Не забывайте, что мы тут не только ради Аманды, но и с миссией. А вы вот так просто говорите ей: да, мы пойдем кого-то там уничтожим?

— А ты думаешь, Армарос и их коллективное сознательное не знает, на что мы способны?

— Нет, Боунс. У тебя нет полномочий принимать такие решения.

— У меня есть здоровая пушка.

— Капитан, — встал за спиной разозленного доктора Спок. — В данной ситуации с политической и управленческой позиции вы полностью правы. Подождите, доктор! Но если неизвестное судно, в данный момент находящееся в нашем шлюзовом отсеке, сможет долететь до системы, интересующей Армарос, и решить проблему, официально мы не будем иметь к этому никакого отношения.

— Ты зануда, — обернулся к нему Маккой, — но иногда полезный зануда.

Спок задрал бровь, но так… не возмущенно, а словно соглашаясь. И сидящий ближе всего к ним Паша мог бы поклясться, что тот чуть заметно улыбнулся.

— Рипли, Спок, встречаемся через полчаса в ангаре. И да, коммандер, пришло время познакомиться с семьей поближе.  
С его стороны было бы ложью сказать, что он удивился, увидев в ангаре Джима. Тот вскинулся, стоило Джону появиться, готовый в новому этапу ругани и отстаивания своей глупости. Но тот просто прошел внутрь корабля, бросив на ближайшую поверхность свой баул.

— Любимые игрушки? — хмыкнула Рипли, кивая на соседнее от пилота место.

— Маленькая походная аптечка. Я знаю эту дурную парочку: то палец вывихнут, то голову разобьют. У тебя найдется, чем вооружить детей? А то на борту исследовательского судна нельзя ничего, кроме фазерных ружей.

— У меня найдется, чем вооружить маленькую армию, Джон.

— Как в старые добрые времена. Полетели? Эй вы там, держитесь. У кораблей этого типа тяжелый характер.

Уже когда «Энтерпрайз» перестала блестеть боками из их маленьких смотровых окон, Джон встал, отстегивая ремни кресла, и подошел к своим вещам. Скинул с себя балахон, прикрывавший от экипажа звездолета его далеко не докторский костюм. Спокойно, с толком и расстановкой рассовал по карманам гранаты и несколько лазерных ножей в комплект к холодным и стальным. Засунул в отделения на бедрах пару пистолетов. Попрыгал, проверяя надежность всего закрепленного на себе.

Потом сдвинул одну из панелей на стене отсека, открывая стенд с оружием.

— Джим, иди сюда.

С таким же толком и расстановкой рассовал оружие на засранце, который возмущенно фыркал, но стойко терпел, пока его крутили как марионетку.

— Что, даже ничего не скажешь, Боунс?

— Скажу. Что давно не убивал собственных детей. И предпочел бы не делать это в ближайшее время.

Джим неожиданно для самого Джона склонил голову, упираясь лбом ему в плечо.

— Боунс… Я просто не знаю, чего хочу на самом деле. Просто не знать всей этой… даже назвать-то как не представляю! Или… Или чтобы ты мне больше не врал.

— Я совру, Джим. И еще не раз.

— Ты злишься на меня? — чуть приподнял голову капитан, чтобы посмотреть в лицо доктора.

Джон зарылся кончиками пальцев, не защищенных перчатками, в колкие волосы на затылке Джима. Посмотрел устало, так знакомо и незнакомо одновременно. Кирк видел этот взгляд сотни раз, но никогда не понимал так, как сейчас, не осознавал, сколько всего в нем было.

— Я никогда не мог на тебя серьезно злиться, Джим.

Кирк насупился так, словно обиделся на это заявление.

— И что, ты никогда не будешь воспринимать меня всерьез, да, Боунс? То, что ты видел, как я рос, не меняет того, что я… Ты поэтому всегда отталкиваешь меня?

Не то чтобы он не понимал, куда клонит Джим. И да, он не мог, да и не хотел воспринимать кого-то из своих детей как полноценно равного… Слишком большой катастрофой закончился прошлый раз, когда он пытался вырастить себе… спутника? Кого-то, кто сможет пройти этот путь, хотя бы часть, с ним. Там до сих пор зияла рана, которая не заживала, каким бы умелым доктором он ни был.

Не того он хотел для Джима. Потому что быть с ним равным, быть похожим, означало быть кем-то типа Рипли: со своим адом за плечами, с таким багажом провалов и потерь, что нести его, пребывая в здравом уме, уже невозможно. Он берег Джима, а теперь и Спока от этого, своими руками пытаясь если не обнулять их потери, то латать раны — физические и душевные. Как умел. Он был всего лишь простым сельским доктором.

— Мы действительно сейчас будем говорить об этом?

— Да! Иначе тебя не прижать к стенке.

Доктор изогнул бровь.

— Во всех смыслах, Боунс!

— Вы все равно уходите, Джим. Все равно оставляете меня. И не говори, — в буквальном смысле заткнул он рукой рот Кирка, — что ты не такой. Рано или поздно, но ты решишь, что хочешь чего-то другого, что я слишком давлю, что я… Джим, я не хочу больше никого терять только потому, что не умею отпускать.

— Эгоист, — хмыкнул Кирк, убирая руку доктора от своего рта. Поцеловал теплыми губами центр ладони. — Я все равно люблю тебя, Боунс.

Джон прикрыл глаза и просто сосредотточился на своем дыхании. Вдох. Выдох.

Из всех видов лжи, эта — самая ненавистная.

— Вали на своё место, капитан. Коммандер, а вы идите сюда.

— Доктор? — вскинул голову вулканец, последние пять минут делающий вид, что ничего такого не происходит.

— У меня уже рефлекс на это твое «доктор» выработался, — чуть толкнув Джима в грудь, сказал он, разворачиваясь к медленно подкрадывающемуся к ним вулканцу.

— Можно уточнить, какой именно?

— Сразу тянет выпить. — Усмехнувшись одним уголком губ, он чуть склонил голову и тише добавил: — Чая.

Спок буквально на мгновение замер, а скулы слегка потемнели от прилива крови. Стоящий рядом Джим снова напрягся.

— А теперь слушай меня внимательно, Спок. Те твари — не живые. Что бы ты не думал, что бы пацифист внутри тебя не говорил. Я знаю, что вулканцы крайне негативно относятся к убийству. Но запомни, хорошенько запомни: даже секунда твоего промедления может стоить нам жизни. И если мы с Рипли еще можем оклематься, то вы с Джимом — другой вопрос. Я не хочу объяснять Аманде, почему не уберег ее единственного ребенка. Я не хочу еще раз терять своего. И вас обоих вместе или по раздельности. Ты понял меня?

— Да, доктор.

— Не сегодня.

* * * * *

Оружие легло в руки привычным весом. Выходя с корабля на поверхность планеты, он практически перестал ощущать собственные шаги и собственный вес и в то же время словно впервые за очень долгое время полностью осознал себя, каждый сантиметр кожи и сильных мышц. Дернул плечами словно крылья расправил.

— О, привет, Джон, — хмыкнула прошедшая вперед Рипли.

На планете существовала разумная жизнь: какие-то еще совсем дикие племена, которые сейчас с удовольствием пожирали Чужие. Большое гнездо засело где-то в предгорьях, там, где старые пещеры, когда-то вымытые древними морями этого шарика, уходили на километры вглубь. План был простой: пробраться в гнездо, уничтожить королеву и хорошенько взорвать эту местность. Больше огня. Больше смерти. Выкосить подчистую!

Энтерпрайзовцы, конечно, пытались спорить, но их не слушали. Оставив их на корабле с полными трюмами взрывчатки, Джон отослал детей минировать периметр на несколько сот километров вокруг, строго приказав не лезть и не пытаться играть в спасателей, если они заметят местных — если хоть одна тварь останется — в гибели всей планеты будут виноваты именно они.  
Их с Рипли шаги стали подстраиваться друг под друга, стоило только миновать первый проход. Словно и не было тех лет на разных концах квадранта, словно предыдущая охота была на той неделе, словно они по-прежнему думали одинаково, стоило где-то задышать очередной кислотной твари. Первую деревню гуманоидов сожрали достаточно давно, чтобы их кости сейчас хрустели под ногами. Так что метров пятьдесят вниз они прошли налегке, перебрасываясь шуточками. Потом начали собираться сторожевые собаки Чужих, пришедшие выяснить, кто потревожил их особые ниточки на границах. Их уничтожили быстро и легко.

Чем глубже, тем выходило сложнее. Иные коридоры подземного улья проходили бегом, отстреливаясь чуть ли не с бедра, в других застревали, пока Рипли весело поливала всех огнем. Тварей было действительно много, Джон глотал гарь и слизь, шипел на новые и новые ожоги, зло представляя, как потом будет чесаться регенерирующая кожа. Рипли… Рипли бронебойна. Он давным-давно перестал задаваться вопросом, что именно делает ее такой живучей и яростной, из чего там ее кости — судя по всему, из чистого упрямства и ненависти. У нее из оружия огнемет и один из вариантов его БиЭфДжи, но она все равно умудряется работать руками. Убивать руками. Вот так легко пробивать плотно сжатой пикой пятерней под черепом этим тварям. Фактически смотря им «в глаза».  
Они шли вперед и вниз с такой настойчивостью, какая не снилась самой Королеве. Наверное потому, что оба дитя Терры, как бы к этому не относились.

То, что их окружают со всех сторон, чувствовалось практически позвоночником, той средней линией, которая им вроде бы эволюционно не предназначена. Они залипали в сопротивлении, как мухи в паутине. Не то чтобы неожиданно, но раздражало.  
Затащив Рипли в одну из ниш сплошных коридоров, Джон достал геологический трикодер и раскрыл полупрозрачный экран.

— Ты стал больно умным, — фыркнула эта яростная женщина, стоя у входа и отстреливая всех, кто попадался ей на пути. Хорошо хоть его пушка решала многие проблемы — кардинально с толком и расстановкой растворяя тварей без всяких там неожиданностей типа пол-обоймы в теле, а гадина еще ползет.

— Я стал более оснащенным. Хоть в чем-то агитки Звездного Флота не врали: лучшее игрушки у них. Не всегда в прямом доступе, но есть варианты.

Просканировав все подземелье, Джон нашел наиболее удобное место для переноса: достаточно большой зал недалеко от возможного гнезда. Ему не хотелось оказаться замурованным в камень.

Первоначальный прототип переносного транспортера был создан еще до того, как Джон сбежал с Терры, оставив Джорджа Кирка за старшего. Его старались не освещать и вообще аккуратно допиливали по закрытым лабораториям. Потом пришел Скотти и добавил своих гениальных разработок, увеличив не только дальность переноса, но и надежность. И не будем тут вспоминать бедного бигля. Доктор Маккой за рюмочкой чая всегда успокаивал главу инженерного отдела уверениями, что там, куда его закинуло, псу должно быть весело, раз он так и не вернулся.

Джон не любил транспортеры. Но технологию спиздил при первом удобном случае.

Прибор, перекинувший их на полкилометра вниз, внешне напоминал тяжелый военный фонарик. И остался в нише. В то время как они с Рипли свалились прямо в целое отцветающее поле с яйцами.

Они раскрылись почти сразу, как только Джон поднял голову от слизевой подложки, голодные и жадные, словно не для них по периметру большой пещеры прикреплены еще живые, но уже обреченные жертвы. Он выстрелил в упор в первого же появившегося лицехвата, отшвырнул ногой второго, скользя по каменному полу в попытках встать. Рипли тем временем уже стояла на ногах, у нее были свои инстинкты, ее практически вздернуло с пола, не оставляя времени на рефлексию. Но вполне давая возможность отвесить Джону возмущенный подзатыльник, прежде чем она достает из-за спины дуло огнемета.

Очень высокая грозная женщина, поливающая целое поле пищащих и взрывающихся яиц, — что может быть прекрасней? Не удивительно, что они с ней раньше с удовольствием трахались после таких рейдов. У Джона всегда были странные вкусы.

Отрывать от себя лицехвата он тоже давно умел: не обращая внимания на боль, сломать крепкие ножки, обхватывающие лицо, перерубить гибкий хвост, сжать зубы, не дышать. Он для этих тварей как лакомый кусочек, не зарастай на нем как на собаке, вся грудь была бы в шрамах. А вот Рипли никогда всерьез не пытались заразить.

Перед тем как совсем убраться из гнезда, он не забыл кинуть на прощание одну из гранат.

Если Джон и смеялся в этот момент, ни Рипли, ни Чужие его бы за это не осудили.

В логово Королевы они тоже шли по привычной, въевшейся в рефлексы и нисколько не забытой схеме: Джон прожигал, пробивал, расчищал путь вперед, уничтожая последних трутней, оставшихся подле своей госпожи, Рипли же напролом шла к Королеве. Уничтожение этой твари всегда доставляло Эллен особое удовольствие.

Только в этот раз все было иначе. В этот раз…

— Ее нет?

Отшвырнув тяжелым ботинком очередного лицехвата, Джон приблизился к свисающему с потолка яйцекладу — огромному кожистому мешку с еще нерожденными самкой яйцами. Именно эта часть тела делает Королеву такой неповоротливой — матка, созданная с одной лишь целью: беспрерывно, обильно рожать. Протянув руку, Джон коснулся истекающих ядовитой кровью рваных краев плоти.

— Она сама это сделала. Разве они это могут?

Рипли задумчиво склонила голову, так же чисто на автомате откидывая от себя чертовых прыгучих тварей.

— Она почувствовала нас. Она что-то задумала.

— Не нас. Мы должны были ее отвлечь. Она идет за Джимом и Споком.

Они как никто знали: остановить ксеноморфов можно только тотальной зачисткой. Превратить все в пепел. Ни одной возможности скрыться, ни единому яйцу или носителю. Эти твари найдут любую лазейку, они вцепятся, они вгрызутся в свое существование, в свое размножение. Жадные до чужих жизней, вечно голодные, бесконечно живучие. Взорвать на километры вокруг в этой богатой биологической жизнью земле — единственно верный способ выполнить задание и спасти планету.

Достав из кармана на штанах еще один переносной транспортер, он подключил его к единственному работающему здесь, глубоко в каменных породах маяку… единственному электронному. Эллен, точно так же как и Джон, почти инстинктивно чувствовала своих детей. Потрясающие родительские инстинкты!

— Быстрей, Рипли, — поторопил подругу Джон, вяло отбиваясь от лицехватов.

Пещера была не слишком большой, но теплой, влажной. Большинство яиц явно переносились в другие места, так что здесь без Королевы было относительно свободно. Идеальное место, чтобы установить головной заряд. Небольшой и круглый, который Рипли принесла за плечами.

— Она же не может быть быстрее нас, а? — приподняла Эллен бровь, поднимаясь и почти светским манером подхватывая его под локоть, прежде чем их перенесло куда-то во влажный тропический лес.

В надвигающихся сумерках он был прекрасен: высокие, уходящие в небо фиолетово-черные стволы деревьев, флора всех оттенков зелено-синего, с яркими пятнами желтых и белых цветов. Красивый, яркий мир, где в чистом стремительно темнеющем небе цвета маренго восходила уже третья луна.

Мир, который сейчас активно и азартно уничтожал молодой капитан Кирк, отстреливающийся от окружавших его ксеноморфов. Стоящий на коленях у грибообразного аппарата Спок и бровью не вел на происходящее вокруг. Почти типичный десант с «Энтерпрайз».

— О, Боунс! Вы уже…

— Пригнись! — скомандовал Джон и почти сразу выстрелил, совершенно уверенный, что Джим выполнит команду.

Тот действительно присел рядом со Споком, частично закрывая своего старпома от возможной угрозы. И восхищенно присвистнул, когда увидел, как в синем пламени оплавляются стволы и откинутый на десяток метров назад сгусток чего-то, некогда бывшим опасной тварью.

— Я тоже такое хочу! — полыхнули той же жадной беспощадной синью его глаза.

— Это папочкины игрушки, — хмыкнула Рипли, почти красуясь всаживая заряд в голову ближайшего ксеноморфа. — Сколько вам осталось?

— Три заряда, — поднялся на ноги Спок, наконец оглядываясь. — В контрольных точках. Основные уже установлены. Как вы здесь оказались? В ближайшем районе нет открытых пещер.

Он почти не вздрогнул, когда на его плечо легло широкое горячее дуло оружия Джона. Только приподнял бровь, выражая ею и темными глазами, всей своей каменной физиономией, недовольство подобным уходом от ответа. Джон выстрелил, откидывая еще одну тварь подальше. И совершенно спокойно развернулся к нему спиной.

— Преторианец*.

— Вижу, — кивнула Рипли. — Она близко.

— Преторианцы крупнее, сильнее, опасней, — пояснил Джон на любопытные взгляды. — Где вы бросили корабль? А ну бегом!

Придав дополнительной скорости хорошим пинком под зад, он отправил Джима сквозь заросли, кишащими опасными тварями и дышащей, ходячей смертью. Сам двигался за ним тенью, чувствуя позади себя так же бегущего Спока и замыкающую Рипли. Тропическая растительность сливалась в одну сплошную кобальтовую массу, то тут то там разбавленную антрацитовой гладкостью кожи ксеноморфов. Пару раз дергая Джима назад за ворот куртки, Джон откидывал его себе за спину, с помощью нескольких выстрелов расчищая путь от особо ретивых тварей, а затем снова толкал вперед. Кирк ругался, фыркал, но не сопротивлялся подобному обращению с собой. Смотрел шальными глазами, глотал открытым ртом воздух, время от времени хватался за руки, словно проверяя. Джон упрямо тащил их всех вперед, боясь опоздать.

Темную, с загоревшимися от их приближения огнями обшивку корабля можно уже было видеть сквозь сгущающиеся сумерки, когда их окружили. Десятка полтора скалящихся тварей, минимум половина из которых преторианцы — эти огромные, слишком быстрые и чрезвычайно смертоносные выкормыши королевы. Ее любимые детки.

— Как только мы скажем, вы с Джимом бежите к кораблю и поднимаете его, — тихо сказал Джон, сжимая запястье стоящего плечом к плечу с ним Споку. Кончиками пальцев аккуратно касаясь прохладной кожи там, где слышался быстрый пульс вулканца.

— Нет!

Спок моргнул, через контакт улавливая настроение и уверенность Джона. Разорвал прикосновение, напоследок сам чуть касаясь его пальцами. И, когда они с Рипли почти одновременно бросились в стороны, ухватил Джима за руку, потянув за собой к кораблю.

Ксеноморфы словно ждали того же сигнала, чтобы кинуться на людей.

Упавшую на тропический лес ночь озарили яркие вспышки, разорвали страшные крики разозленных существ и взрывы. Темно-синий и ярко-оранжевый.

Джон двигался так, словно был одной из этих быстрых смертоносных тварей: больше инстинктов, чем разума. И в то же время — не был ими. Убивал их. Человеческий разум словно вел замеры траекторий: поворот, удар ногой по чьей-то морде, выстрел, переворот, уход от усыпанного шипами хвоста, выстрел, три шага в сторону, лезвие под челюсть — долгое напряженное движение рукой, разрезающей все сухожилия, артерии и мышцы, почти с точностью мясника отделяющей голову от тела, резкий отход в сторону от брызнувшей струи кислотной крови, граната в сторону, подальше от так же двигавшейся сейчас Рипли.

И снова. И снова. И снова.

До тех пор, пока над горящей проплешиной леса не рухнул корабль, только начавший отрываться от земли. Шлюз его заскрежетал, открываясь, и Джон уже знал, что что-то не так. Уже чувствовал. Сделал шаг вперед, едва чувствуя собственные ноги и то, как болит обожженная, покрытая слизью левая рука. На самом деле не чувствуя ничего, кроме ужаса.

Она обнимала хвостом горло Джима почти нежно, слегка покачиваясь всем телом. И закричала так, что проняло всех, а не только ее солдат, припавших к земле и настороженно отступивших на шаг назад. И кинула перед собой пластину от мины, которую до этого держала в дополнительных лапах на груди.

Джон с Рипли переглянулись.

— Она реально способна брать заложников?

Эллен наклонила голову, рассматривая сначала его, а потом перевела взгляд на Королеву.

— Иронично, не спорю.* Джон, нет!

Не слушая подругу, он медленно двинулся к Королеве, попутно сбрасывая любимую пушку, несколько пистолетов и гранат. И только потом вытащил из-за спины продолговатый предмет, на раскрытой ладони демонстрируя его этой сучке. Подойдя ближе, Джон чуть перевернул его и накрыл пальцем кнопку. Королева в ответ сжала шею Джима сильнее, так что между светлой кожей человека и темной кожей метаморфа в огнях горящего леса заблестела густая красная кровь.

— Отпусти его, — медленно произнес Джон. — Жизнь твоих детей на жизнь моего. Этого ты хочешь?

Королева потянулась вперед, заставляя голову в огромной гребневидной «короне» выглянуть из шаттла, сосредотачивая на нем все свое внимание. Протянула ему лапу.

И в этот момент Джон швырнул аппарат в сторону. Несколько раз перевернувшись в воздухе и пролетев метров двадцать, он упал точно в руку Рипли. Которая тут же подняла его над головой, удобно устраивая палец на спусковой механизм.

Поведя головой от Джона к Эллен, Королева возмущенно закричала, одновременно сдавливая хвост сильнее.

В то же мгновение Спок за ее спиной резко бросился вверх, отталкиваясь ногой от зубчатого замка на закрывающем механизме шлюза, чтобы оказаться достаточно высоко. Достаточно, чтобы коснуться головы этой сучки. Достаточно, чтобы проникнуть в ее страшный разум. Достаточно… Им этого было достаточно.

Едва обретя свободу от удерживающего его хвоста, Джим развернулся, почти в упор всаживая между пластин экзоскелета королевы чуть ли не всю обойму из своего пистолета, так тщательно спрятанного Джоном в его одежде.

Они с Рипли почти одновременно кинулись вперед, к кораблю, пытаясь уворачиваться от мельтешащего во все стороны опасного хвоста и лап воющей Королевы.

Скатившийся с нее дезориентированный и весь какой-то придавленный и совершенно чумной Спок буквально по полу отполз к стене, дотягиваясь до ручного замка.

В прямом смысле вышвырнув из грузового люка Королеву, Рипли и Джон в две руки подхватили Кирка, затаскивая его внутрь.  
В тот же момент Спок нажал кнопку, опуская шлюз.

Заведя спусковой механизм, Рипли едва успела кинуть вслед королеве аппарат, который выдавал Джон за взрыватель. Чертова сучка даже не успела понять, как сияние транспортера охватило ее, утягивая обратно, вглубь, под километры горных пород. В самое гнездо. Туда, где медленно тикал, отсчитывая последние секунды до взрыва головной взрыватель.

* * * * *

Пока огромная площадь, целая горная гряда с долинами и реками, прекрасная сине-зеленая сельва, взрывалась под их кораблем, они просто стояли в небольшой кабине и наблюдали за этим.

— Думаете, этого достаточно? — спросил Джим, прижимающий к своей кровоточащей шее какую-то тряпку. Доктор в Джоне был слишком уставшим, чтобы паниковать от подобного.

— С ними никогда не бывает «достаточно».

Нагнувшись, Джон чмокнул во влажную, завивающуюся от пота макушку Рипли, сидящую в кресле пилота. Она фыркнула.

— А мне чмок? — пошло вытянул губы вперед Джим, и сам же рассмеялся. Затем ткнулся лбом в плечо Джона. — Видишь, ты зря истерил. Все со мной в порядке. Ты же успел.

— Успел как раз не я, а Спок.

Джон скосил глаза на стоящего рядом и с интересом рассматривающего его руку вулканца. Регенерация не была мгновенной, и сейчас прожженная в некоторых местах до кости конечность выглядела жутко, но Джон почти привычно не обращал на боль внимания, лишь иногда дергаясь, когда нарастали новые нервные окончания.

— Я, конечно, когда-то думал, что вот была бы у меня другая семья, а не… вот та, — продолжал трепаться Джим, которого все еще не отпустил прилив адреналина. — Но, наверное, загадывая желание на падающую звезду, забыл уточнение про «нормальная».

— Тебя что-то не устраивает, парень? — хмыкнула Эллен, бросив на него быстрый взгляд.

Ее корабль на маневровых двигателях шел к планете тааранцев и зависшему на ее орбите звездолету. Если не считать грязи, пота, разводов травяного сока и крови, Рипли выглядела едва ли не лучше, чем когда только сошла на «Энтерпрайз». Живее. Счастливее.  
И это пугало. Это практически разбивало сердце.

— Не-а. Кажется, все действительно правильно.

Джим Кирк засмеялся — тихо, мягко, едва ли не самым настоящим смехом, что только слышал за это время МакКой. Кинув на его лицо быстрый взгляд, Джим дернул уголком губ, но все равно продолжил улыбаться.

— Доктор, мне бы хотелось знать, — вдруг подал голос Спок, — как долго происходит созревание личинки того существа в теле носителя.

— Блядь!

— А, кстати, да, Боунс. Сначала хвостатая шняга напала на Спока, а потом появилась та хрень с большой головой.

Маккой вздохнул.

— Рип, давай заведем других детей, а? Эти — клинические дебилы!

— Ты не можешь иметь детей от обычных людей, Джон. Тем более, что эти мне только начали нравиться.

— Что значит — не можешь? А мы?..

Тяжело посмотрев на Джима, он достал из кармана трикодер и развернулся к подозрительно замершему Споку. С этой растрепанной прической, вымазанный в крови и темном соке, он был довольно странным. Слишком напоминающим своих матерей и в то же время впервые с их знакомства обретший какое-то постоянство, словно наконец собравшись из разных кусочков, как долбаный пазл или андорианская головоломка. Дитя Терры и Вулкана. Их бойкой, беспощадно человечной, прекрасной Аманды.

…и какого-то там остроухого мудака.

Проверив коммандера трикодером, доктор положил ладонь ему на грудь, практически чувствуя, как существо проходит стадию метаморфоза.

— Скажи, что на этой посудине есть криокамера, Эллен.

— Вашей квалификации недостаточно для удаления существа? — приподнял бровь вулканец.

— У меня для этого недостаточно рук, если ты не заметил! И та дрянь внутри тебя должна хоть немного сформироваться, чтобы я мог извлечь ее. Трогать кислотное желе рядом с твоими легкими я предпочту в оборудованном медотсеке, вместо того чтобы пробивать грудную клетку прямо тут.

— Себе-то пробиваешь. Похоже, этим ушастенький пошел в тебя. Лицехваты обожают Джона, — пояснила Рипли. Самое интересное, ее это действительно забавляло. Эллен начала получать удовольствие от общения с детьми. — Он таскал подселенцев через раз. Мне кажется, его внутренности я видела чаще, чем ту симпатичную татушку на его голой заднице. Камера где-то в трюме.

Закатив глаза, Джон утянул обоих мальчишек подальше от этой злой женщины. И очень старался не замечать, как они дружно опустили глаза… ну собственно туда, где им нечего было смотреть!

Камера оказалось старой, едва ли не старше самой Рипли. Так что он тоже был знаком с ее устройством лучше, чем хотелось бы. Руку продолжало дергать, хоть она и начала обрастать кожными покровами, но нервная система все еще наращивалась, да и мышцы набирались сил, так что пришлось подготавливать все медленно и вдумчиво. Напряженный и излишне заинтересованный Джим тут никак не облегчал задачу.

— Так что значит…

— Капитан, — оборвал его Спок, сидящий на какой-то тумбе и в совершенно узнаваемом жесте потирающий грудную клетку. — Думаю, как образец генетического изменения, тем более настолько глобального, мистер Гримм на данный момент является, можно сказать, другим видом, нежели обычные терранцы. Что усложняет скрещивание.

— Как зайцы и кролики, я понял. Но… Рипли ведь специально это сказала. Иначе ты бы там не взбесился.

— Мы действительно не «скрещиваемся», как сказал наш остроухий друг. Слишком большие различия при равных прочих. Но… Но не в случае, когда вся остальная генетическая составляющая практически идентична. Кроме пола.  
Джим подзавис, то ли не способный решить задачу, то ли не способный осознать и принять.

— У вас была сестра? — приподнял бровь Спок.

— Старшая. На две минуты. Саманта. Сэм.

От одного звучания этого имени он весь словно загорелся. От одного звучания на него словно обрушились все эти года без нее. Словно снова вымыло из костей и плоти ту самую лишнюю хромосому, делая слабым и смертным. Одиноким.

— Это она… сделала меня таким. Из-за нее и для нее.

Сэм. Единственная, кого он так и не смог… Простить? Уберечь? Смириться.

— Когда я в очередной раз ушел, она не стала говорить, что беременна. Сэм была антропологом и прекрасно разбиралась в генетике. Она знала, насколько мал шанс. И то, что я бы не допустил… Я не стал бы так рисковать ею. Саманта просто хотела спасти этого ребенка. От меня.

— Ты…

— Я это сделал, Джим. Много позже. Когда было уже поздно. Джеки был первым, кто превратился в… монстра. Вы видели ксеноморфов — ими движет инстинкт и воля Королевы. Что движет моими потомками — я не знаю. Саманта сама позвала меня, когда поняла, что происходит с сыном. Но когда я пришел, было поздно: Джеки уже не был человеком. Не был ее сыном. Только моим.

— Каков был его возраст?

— Двадцать восемь. У Джеки осталось двое детей, Сэм успела отослать их подальше. — Он пожал плечами. — А сама осталась. Он убил ее одной из первых. Сэм явно пыталась создать что-то, что сможет вернуть его, что остановит переход. Останавливать пришлось мне. Я сломал ему шею, Джим. А затем оторвал голову. Это ты хотел знать? Или лишь то, что я действительно спал со свой сестрой? Это было слишком давно. Вам обоим не стоит лезть в то, что уже стало историей. Не лезть сюда, — постучал он себя пальцами по виску, посмотрев на вулканца, как-то вдруг спрятавшего руки за спиной. — Я существую здесь и сейчас. Этого уже больше, чем достаточно.

У него другое имя, новые привычки и профессия, к которой он думал, что никогда не вернется. И, как ни странно, последние несколько лет он был… счастлив?

— Только одно, Боунс, — все же не утерпел Кирк. — Джеки — это…

— Джеймс, — просто кивнул Джон. И развернулся к настороженно смотрящему на них Споку. — Давай, залезай в это пыточное устройство и хорошенько поспи. Боюсь, что когда ты очнешься в следующий раз, то тоже станешь папочкой для прекрасного зубастого существа. Можешь тоже как-то назвать его.

— Если вы не против, доктор, — сказал Спок, на самом деле устраиваясь в допотопной капсуле и касаясь пальцами запястья Джона, едва прикрытого порванной в клочья курткой. — Я хотел бы изучить существо, которое вы из меня извлечете.

— Против. С этого начинаются все беды.

Позже, когда он устроился в соседнем с Рипли кресле, смотря на медленно приближающуюся планету, она спросила:

— Ты ведь сказал ему только про отца?

— Вайнона и Джордж вообще не должны были встречаться. Не то чтобы рожать детей.

— Думаешь, то, что они оба твои, могло как-то повлиять на него?

— Не знаю. Но…

— Но ты их любишь. Обоих.

Он не стал отвечать, только криво усмехнулся. Щелкнул тумблерами связи.

— «Энтерпрайз» на связь. Это доктор Маккой. Принимайте нас на борт.

— Доктор Маккой, — фыркнула Рипли. — Отлично устроился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Армарос - Один из вождей падших ангелов - Наблюдателей, перечисленных в Книге Еноха (гл.6, 69). Он обучил людей искусству рассеивать чары (гл.8). Его имя переводится с еврейского как «один с Гермона». Согласно поздним трактовкам, он преподавал людям фармацею, знание трав, практическую медицину и диагностику болезней.
> 
> Преторианец (по аналогии с преторианской гвардией) — элитный солдат улья. Преторианец во много раз больше и сильнее Чужого-трутня и Чужого-солдата, но меньше королевы. Когда популяция улья вырастает до значительных размеров, королева выбирает из числа своих подданных Чужих, которые станут её личными охранниками — преторианцами.
> 
> Эллен знает о чем говорит: она брала в заложники яйца, угрожая их сжечь, если Королева не отзовет своих солдат. А тут ситуация наоборот.


	7. Глава 7

Тааранцы не требовали доказательств выполнения своего задания: они наверняка уже видели все глазами старого корыта Рипли. По их словам свою часть договора они тоже выполнили, но обещали подождать с возвращением им Аманды до тех пор, пока люди не будут к этому готовы.

Готовы они не были.

Едва вступив в собственный медотсек, МакКой разогнал скучающий персонал, попеняв, что его доктора и медсестры вместо того, чтобы проводить инвентаризации и планово-внеплановые осмотры, развлекались сплетнями и обсуждениями странного поведения старших офицеров и ту подозрительную личность, не так давно появившуюся на борту. Страшный, весь какой-то всклокоченный и дикий, доктор в футболке с порванным рукавом, впечатлил их настолько, что народ даже забыл уточнить, почему коммандер Спок находится в криосне и зачем СМО заперся с его телом наедине в операционной.

Джим занялся проверкой состояния «Энтерпрайз» и, убедившись, что все под контролем, а также выслушав усталый отчет Боунса, что все с его старпомом будет хорошо, Спок сейчас в лечебном сне и уже без сомнительных паразитов в организме, тоже завалился спать. Удивительно, но вопреки тому, как беспокойно он спал последнее время, в этот раз сознание уплыло, стоило только влажной после душа голове коснуться подушки.

Он очнулся через пять часов — полностью отдохнувшим, таким, будто предыдущие сутки не бегал по тропическому лесу от странных кровожадных инопланетных монстров, приходящихся какими-то там родичами его старпома, а валялся на пляже, попивая пину-коладу и рассматривая аппетитные формы окружающих его девушек и парней. Перекусил и прочитал несколько отчетов по состоянию корабля и данным научного и инженерного отделов, на несколько минут завис над сообщением от Маккоя. Перевел взгляд на обстановку личной каюты. На столе стояла фоторамка, в произвольном порядке переключающая случайные пейзажи и немногочисленные голофото. В основном — времен Академии, хотя попадалось и пара детских, там где совсем еще мелкий Джим стоял рядом со светловолосой, вечно уставшей женщиной, бывшей его матерью.

Только сейчас он начинал понимать те взгляды, которыми смотрел на него на этих фото Боунс. Вся это невыносимо легкая нежность, гордость и покровительство с ноткой тоски. Он смотрел на Джима как человек, проживший не одну сотню лет.

Джим не хотел скрывать, что ему давно этого мало.

И, признаем это, слишком много. Джим еще не придумал, как жить с тем, что происходило последнее время, со всей этой странной, косой и шитой белыми нитками «правдой». О его Боунсе, о его старшем помощнике и просто друге, об их родителях и всей семье. О том, что вся предыдущая жизнь была видна лишь с одного, не самого лучшего ракурса.

Джим Кирк всегда был «сыном героя». Теперь оказалось, что он еще и потомок легенды.

Глубоко вздохнув, Джим встал из-за рабочего стола и направился в транспортерную. Молча кивнул ждущей его там группе. На Боунса он старался не смотреть. Впрочем, как и все последнее время. Джим знал, что в отличии от него Спок теперь наоборот почти всегда старался держать доктора в поле зрения. Как и знал, что это началось не вчера и точно задолго до этой истории с его матерью. Просто раньше Джим не слишком обращал на это внимания, в его мире Боунс принадлежал только ему одному.

Темноглазая, завораживающая в своей опасной энергетике Рипли, встретившись с ним взглядом, усмехнулась. Ей с ее Джоном и Амандой было одновременно и легче и сложнее. Впервые столкнувшись с ним — она не знала его.  
Джим не был уверен, кого именно знает.

Небольшое, очень изящное судно, пристыковавшееся к «Энтерпрайз», наконец открыло двери между проходами. И сначала к ним вышла Армарос, такая же дивная, какой они видели ее в последний раз. В легчайшем полупрозрачном платье, она действительно была подобна ангелу — больше двух метров красоты и изящества с десятком глаз и крыльев.

Вышагивающая за ее спиной Аманда напоминала куколку — это тонкое тело, хрупкие руки и большие темные глаза на точеном, аккуратном лице.

Казалось, даже воздух начал звенеть по-другому. Железное сердце «Энтерпрайз» забилось сильней. И люди, что ждали ее… Люди смотрели.

На то, как гнутся ее губы. На то, как увлажняются глаза. На то, как она прикрывает рукой рот.

— Мама?

— О, Спок, — протянула она ему свои руки.

Он шел, едва ли не путаясь в собственных ногах. Медленно, хотя было заметно, как ему хотелось бежать, как его тянуло к ней. Аманда провела руками по его груди, поправила воротник на синей форме. И ойкнула, когда сын так не по-вулкански обхватил ее обеими руками, спрятал в своих объятиях, словно пытался защитить от того, что произошло почти полгода назад, от того мгновения, когда ее для него не стало. Аманда тихо смеялась и плакала, ощущая, как быстро бьется сердце ее сына всем своим маленьким живым телом.

Спок, ее ребенок, был самым лучшим, что она могла дать этому миру и всему человечеству, так трепетно любимым ею, этот маленький аутон. Он был тем, на что она никогда бы не смогла не то что надеяться, но даже отважиться мечтать, едва «родившись» где-то в технических отделах «Вейланд-Ютани».

Дождавшись, когда Спок найдет в себе силы чуть разжать объятья, Аманда погладила его по плечу.

— О, нам надо так много обсудить, не так ли, Спок? Ты же не обижаешься, что я тебе все не рассказала?

— Обида — это чувство, которое… Я понимаю всё, мать, — все же чуть склонил он голову, рассматривая ее улыбающееся лицо. — Ты считала, что это знание может принести мне вред.

— Тебе было так сложно со своей человеческой половиной. Я не имела права причинять тебе больший вред. Тем, кто я есть.

— Ты — моя мать. То, кто ты есть помимо этого, для меня всё и ничего.

Она улыбнулась, тонко и настолько тепло, как только умела Аманда Грейсон. Чуть игриво и дразняще, едва заметно, той улыбкой, которая обычно необъяснимо раздражала коллег ее мужа. Мягко коснулась его щеки:

— О, я вижу влияние Джона. Не против, если я немного пообнимаю их тоже?

Спок кивнул, но разорвал объятия, отступая, только через несколько секунд.

Сделав несколько шагов, Аманда остановилась, рассматривая их.

«Вечно далекий и вечно близкий, которого я касаюсь вечно и никогда, ” — когда Сарек попытался объяснить ей эту концепцию, Аманда знала, что это о них. Рядом она с ними или далеко.

Джон почти не изменился, разве что в собственных пределах самоощущения, став чуть старше и степенней. След времени и выбранного одиночества сказался на Эллен сильнее, добавив жесткости и без того суровому лицу и белых прядок столь любимым Амандой кудрям. Они стояли рядом, такие знакомые, словно прошло не более пары дней, и такие чужие, навсегда изменившиеся ее решением.

Она чувствовала, как щеки обожгло горячим. Когда-то Аннали Колл даже не представляла, как можно обжигаться слезами. Но потом встретила их.

— Иди уже сюда, идиотка!

Аманда протянула руки, и они оба согнулись, позволяя ей ухватить их за шеи, отрывая ее от пола и сжимая в четыре руки.

— Я вас так ненавижу! Так ненавижу!

Рипли тихо рассмеялась, поглаживая ее по голове. Джон просто тяжело сопел где-то в районе уха.

Это было как раньше и не было вовсе. Между ними было тридцать лет. Она изменилась. А они…

Аманда отстранилась, все еще продолжая держаться за их плечи.

— И для того, чтобы вас увидеть, мне надо было умереть?

— Это и есть семья, малявка, — дернул бровями доктор.

— Ох, Джон, — игриво и почти ласково, в совершенно незнакомом ему жесте шлепнула она его по плечу. Затем обернулась: — Сын, закрой глаза и сделай вид, что ты ничего не видишь и не слышишь. А я пока решу, что мне сделать с этой нежной принцессой.

Аманда издала какой-то задушенный звук и снова повисла, но теперь только на его шее. Она сжимала так сильно, будто действительно собиралась его придушить. Взять и свернуть шею, несущую такую глупую голову. Джон не сопротивлялся, улыбаясь самыми уголками губ, даже когда легкие начали гореть. Даже когда Аманда прижалась губами к его губам.

Стоящая рядом с ними Рипли смотрела на это самым мягким взглядом, что видели от нее энтерпрайзовцы.

— Это было так сложно, Джон. Так сложно! Мне хотелось, как раньше, рассказывать тебе обо всем, что меня поражало, обо всем, что я узнавала. Мне хотелось рассказать тебе, когда я впервые почувствовала это «дом», когда смогла без… без страха посмотреть на T'Пау и ее свиту, когда вообще смогла! Я хотела, чтобы ты снова гордился мной.

— Я…

Аманда снова на мгновение прижалась к нему губами, не давая говорить.

— Я посылала тебе сообщения, зная, что ты не будешь их слушать. Но сначала этого было достаточно. А потом… Потом я поняла, что просто скучаю по вам.

— Ты повзрослела.

— Да.

Аманда смотрела на него своими большими глазами, от которых лучиками разбегались смешливые морщинки. В них больше не было непокорности, азарта и жадности. Это были глаза взрослой женщины, супруги и матери, глаза той, кто прошла долгий путь осознания себя и собственной человечности, построившей вокруг себя свой мир, который не пошатнуть ни древним традициям Вулкана, ни человеческой порывистости, ни самому космосу.

Никаких больше робота или человека, только Аманда Грейсон во всем своем несовершенстве и блеске темных влажных глаз.

— Я так хотела понять тебя и твое отношение к «детям». А потом появился мой сын, и я поняла себя. Это ведь неплохо?

Он осторожно взял в ладони ее лицо, потирая большими пальцами тонкую, нежную кожу ее скул.

— Ты продолжила путь. Ты просто очень упрямо продолжила идти. — Он чуть склонил голову, одновременно задирая бровь.  
— Аманда.

У нее все еще была самая потрясающая улыбка. Только теперь она была чуть иной. Она согревала, а не заставляла гореть.  
Джон посмотрел на Эллен, а она фыркнула:

— Вы оба все еще такие идиоты!

— И это говоришь нам ты? — беззлобно огрызнулся Джон, прихватывая рукой Рипли за талию. — Это ты позволила нам дуться друг на друга.

— Я не хотела вас терять.

— Мы знаем, Рип. Но ты чуть не потеряла себя.

Аманда, прижимающаяся к нему, согласно кивнула. Затем протянула руку, касаясь пальцев Эллен. Снова улыбнулась.

— Я хотела бы, чтобы ты видела, каким очаровательным он рос, — кивнула она в сторону Спока, старательно смотрящего куда угодно, кроме них троих. — Твое упрямство в сочетании с вулканскими заморочками в нем иногда сводили меня с ума!

— Вот! Теперь представляешь, как мне с вами двумя было тяжело! — хмыкнул Джон, за что тут же получил с двух сторон.

— Мне жаль, Спок, — заявила Аманда, смотря на сына. — Мне не стоило лишать тебя их. Может, тогда твое детство было бы намного счастливее.

— Пф-ф! Он у тебя и так на людей кидается, а с нашим воспитанием вообще бы чокнулся.

— Джон!

— Твой сын чуть не придушил Джима! А я стоял и жалел, что флотская форма лишена ремней.

— Он прав. Ты просто не видела, какой концерт тут эти двое закатывали вокруг Джона. И вообще, никогда не поверю, что ты отправила сына на Терру просто так.

Аманда посмотрела на них снизу вверх темными хитрыми прекрасными глазами.

— А это сын Кирков? — оттолкнувшись от них, Аманда подошла к застывшему Джиму, рассматривающему ее сверху. По сравнению с ним, аутон казалась слишком хрупкой и ранимой. — О, ты так похож на мать. Вайнона всегда была воинственной дерзкой штучкой по сравнению с супругом. Только посмотрите на это симпатичное личико! Джон, почему твои дети всегда такие хорошенькие?

— Полагаю, крепкая генетика, мать, — подсказал Спок, наблюдающий за ними.

То, что видеть этих троих вместе будет тяжелым зрелище — предполагалось. Но Спок явно неправильно рассчитал — насколько! Недоумение, интерес, ревность и сыновья неловкость в данный момент мешались в нем в слишком непривычных пропорциях.

— Джон, — неожиданно позвала все так же наблюдавшая за ними Армарос. — Мой народ был заинтересован в общении с вами. Мы понимаем, что вы не самые типичные представители своей расы. Но как биологические виды достойны изучения и помощи. Свой подарок Аманде мы уже сделали. Для тебя, Джон, могу сказать, что у нас есть технология, способная убрать то, что ты считаешь генетической мутацией.

— Сделать меня человеком, да? Смертным?

— Это будет шаг назад в эволюционном понятии. Но если именно этого ты желаешь.

— Я мог найти способ умереть тысячи раз, Армарос. Но эти изменения и есть моя жизнь. — Он задумался на мгновение. — Вы… вы можете применить эту технологию на моих потомках, верно?

— Нет, Боунс! — тут же взвился Джим. — К чертям такие подарки! Хочешь избавиться от обязанности присматривать за мной и снова свалить? Ну нет уж!

— Джим, для тебя ничего не изменится. Ты будешь таким же. Просто без возможности однажды стать монстром.

— Для меня изменится всё. Для тебя изменится.

Доктор закатил глаза и фыркнул:

— Да, симпатичный, но тупо-ой! Да подумай ты сам, — взмахнул он руками, — потащился бы я в космос в самый центр Звездного Флота, если бы просто боялся, что однажды ты сдетонируешь. Джим, у тебя настолько отбитое чувство самосохранения, что тебя было проще и безопаснее придушить потихоньку, чем таскаться за тобой последние пятнадцать лет. Я здесь — потому что так хочу! Этого тебе достаточно?

Джим застыл с приоткрытым ртом, шумно дыша и пытаясь обуздать собственный страх, и ревность, и привязанность.

— Не достаточно, Боунс. Мне ничего в этом мире не достаточно. Мне надо знать, что ты не рванешь в неизвестном направлении, когда родится очередной твой потомок. Или когда ты посчитаешь себя обиженным. Или испуганным. Мне надо знать, что ты будешь здесь! Я хочу быть уверен.

Джим остановился, только когда услышал тихий мягкий смех.

— Он еще и с характером, Джон. Думаю, мы можем тебя им доверить, да? — посмотрела леди Аманда на ухмыляющуюся Рипли. И добавила тише, так, словно только для одной только Эллен, но на самом деле для любых любопытных ушей. — Мы ведь знаем, что Джон — нежная принцесса, о которой надо заботиться. Он ведь совершенно не умеет находиться один и сразу вянет как цветочек. Пустынная роза.

Спок на последних словах издал странный приглушенный звук.

Джон же смотрел таким осуждающим, но мягким взглядом, которого невозможно было бояться. Слишком много тепла и улыбки было в этой темной зелени. Слишко знакомо приподнимался один уголок губ. Слишком открыт он был перед этими людьми — своей семьей.

* * * * *

— Доктор, — едва заметно кивнул заметившему его Маккою Спок. Во всем его строгом облике сквозило искреннее уважение и интерес.

Оторвавшись от лабораторного микроскопа, МакКой поморщился:

— Ох, давай только без вот этого снова! Я слишком стар для подобного дерьма.

Коммандер на мгновение замер, а потом чуть уловимо кивнул, соглашаясь:

— Считаю выражение «слишком стар» лингвистически неверным, но в общем, согласно вашему уровню образования и окружения, вполне применимым к собственному возрасту. Что касается продуктов дефекации…

— Стоп, Спок! Просто заткнись и говори, зачем ты пришел, пока соблазн силой выставить тебя из моей личной лаборатории не перевесил здравый смысл и страх перед твоей матерью.

Вулканец чуть заметно дернул уголком губ в намеке на довольную улыбку, словно добился того, чего и хотел. Самодовольный ублюдок!

Хотя… Жаль, теперь «ублюдком» называть этого гоблина не получится. Но Маккой обязательно что-то придумает!

— Пока «Энтерпрайз» направляется к Новому Вулкану, леди Аманда решила устроить то, что она называет «вечер кино». Вы приглашены.

— Еще бы я не был приглашен! Большинство фильмов, которые она смотрит, были в моем списке для глупых роботов.  
Еще раз посмотрев на микроскоп, Леонард вздохнул и вытащил образцы из паза, относя их к холодильной камере.

— Тем более, у меня есть для нее новости.

— Что-то не так со здоровьем матери? — тут же насторожился и так слишком мнительный вулканец.

— Скажем так: ты пока можешь подумать, кого ты хочешь — братика или сестричку. Подарочек они там приготовили, надо же… Кстати, как вы объяснили воскрешение Аманды? — спросил он, пока прибирал свое рабочее место.

Иногда МакКой был поразительно педантичен и подозрителен — никогда не оставлял за собой никаких записей и незаконченных экспериментов, его падды всегда лежали ровно по местам: так было проще отследить, если в них кто-то копался, а рабочее место удивительно лаконично. В Академии с этим смирились, тут, в собственном медотсеке, казалось, просто не обратили внимания, принимая как должное. Говорили «у каждого свои тараканы» и «чем бы доктор не тешился, лишь бы не орал» и шли работать дальше.  
Проморгавшийся от новости, Спок ответил:

— Тааранцы. Капитан Кирк предложил «свалить все на странных инопланетян» и их работу с нашим транспортером. Хотя я не понимаю, почему мы должны скрывать происхождение и физиологию леди Аманды. Гонения аутонов и подобная дискриминация давно остались в прошлом Терры. Она заслуживает, чтобы ее воспринимали той, кто она есть.

Достав из шкафчика очередную бутылку, МакКой нахмурился… а потом прибавил к этому уже знакомую коробочку шоколадных конфет.

— Возможно, она однажды так и сделает. Но не раньше тебя, Спок.

— Что?..

Не дав вулканцу договорить, доктор довольно фамильярно ухватил его за локоть, потянув к двери.

— Идем. Что там выбрала эта жуткая женщина?

— Нечто под названием «Светлячок». Мать утверждает, что это классический сериал.

— О, да! Джиму понравится. Потом я вам еще «Супер 8» покажу.

* * * * *

— Джон…

Это имя на выдохе бежит холодными мурашками по позвоночнику, словно обжигающий холодом клинок из самой лучшей земной стали.

Он медленно поднимает глаза, словно еще не знает, кто его произносит. Словно у него есть мгновения, чтобы отменить эту вселенную, поставить на перемотку, просто захотеть и не увидеть.

Не получается. На него из-за стекла смотрят пронзительно стальные глаза.

— Да ну вас нахер! — заявляет доктор, бросая в сторону вакутайнер.

— Опять? Боунс, какого черта? — кричит ему вслед капитан. — В этом чертовом космосе есть еще хоть кто-то, кто не знает Жнеца?  
Остановившись, тот смотрит на этих троих — Джима и Спока, и того, в стеклянной камере. И выдыхает.

— Из тех, кто не является моим потомком, Джим? Знакомься — Нуньен, твой… кажется, пра-пра-пра-прадядя. По материнской линии. Вся семья в сборе, обнимайтесь!


End file.
